Love, by accident
by Simone Simon
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen, Draco's life was set, he knew where he was going, what he was going to do. But when he gets curious about a certain Harry Potter in Potions class, his life is tuned upside-down. HPDM SLASH! Mostly OOC, Complete.
1. Potions

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**A/N:** Welcome to the slash side of my brain. This is **Love, By Accident**, my first, and certainly not last, Harry/Draco story. If you like I'll encourage you to take a look at **'On You're Knees, Potter**, my one shot that turned into a three shot. Anyway, enjoy, and this story is completed.

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Potions _**

* * *

"Morning," Harry mumbled, taking a seat with his dorm mates. Neville, Dean, and Seamus all stifled laughter at his approach.

"Morning Harry," Seamus sniggered, "Sleep well?" At this all three of them broke into mad fits of laughter.

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to Ginny who was across the table from him. She shrugged, "I'm at a loss as well."

Dean was the first to compose himself...but not for long. "You know Harry," he gasped, "It wouldn't hurt to use a silencing charm on your bed at night." this got them all going again.

Harry looked confused, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat and Harry looked over at her. "Gryffindor played the Slytherins yesterday, and now these guys are telling you to use a silencing charm. I think, a certain blonde seeker got Harry off in his dreams last night, am I right?"

Seamus fell off the bench. "I'm right." Ginny assured herself, nodding.

Harry was blushing. He was openly gay with the Gryffindors, they all accepted him, and his close friends knew the boy he fancied in school. Of course it took some getting used to, some people even choose not to acknowledge him after he came out, but when it came to the guys in his dorm, they just loved to tease Harry about his sexual preference.

A couple of months after Sirius died, Harry had decided to tell his house. It was a great shock to everyone. Hermione and Ron were put off by it, but tried to stay true to Harry. Ginny was the only one who really seemed indifferent. At first, everyone treated him like he was dying, or a child. They talked to him in soothing tones, and eventually he just told them to stop. Then, he told Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, who he had a crush on. That was the end of it for his best friends. They stopped talking to him; Ron started sleeping in his Prefect room. They avoided contact at all cost.

In the beginning, Ginny seemed to be the only one Harry could turn to. So now the pair were close. Eventually he had to tell his dorm the reason for the sudden destruction of his and Ron's friendship. None of them took it badly, they were all rather amused.

Proven this morning.

"You have no idea Ginny," Neville managed through laughs. "It was so bloody funny."

Harry was now blushing a deep crimson, remembering his dream. Ginny tried not to smile as she spoke to him. "Aw, Harry, c'mon, it couldn't be that bad," the others laughed harder.

"I'm going," Harry got up and made his way to the doors of the great hall, passing Hermione and Ron at the other end as he did so.

"Harry," Dean Seamus and Neville called after him. "We're sorry we didn't-"

"Just shut up," Ginny hissed, "Before the whole school hears you." She got up and went after Harry.

He'd made it to the door when she grabbed his robes. "Not now Gin, I just want to be alone." Harry told her turning around.

"Harry," she smiled, "It's all in good fun, you know that."

"I know," his eyes wandered around the hall, catching on the image of one of the Slytherins. "It's just hard, not..." he kept his gaze where it was as his voice trailed off.

Ginny looked over to where Harry's eyes were. "Not knowing if Draco will ever or could ever feel the same," she finished. "I'm sorry Harry, I know this must be hard for you. I'll tell the guys to lay off."

"No," Harry looked back at her, "I just need to start using silencing charms." He smiled and Ginny followed in suite.

"Ginny," a voice came from behind them. Ron and Hermione were standing there, "Can you and your friend please move, you're blocking the exit." Ron asked coldly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and her and Harry walked back to the table.

* * *

"We're sorry mate," Neville said as they took their seats in potions that morning.

"Don't be, I'm just having a bad...life," Harry said.

Snape walked in and gave instructions, then assigned partners. "Weasley...Goyle. Longbottom...Zabini. Granger...Crabbe..." Harry drifted off until his name was called. "Potter...Malfoy," Snape smirked at giving this particular pair. "Now get to work." and he went into his office.

Neville went to sit with Blaise, and Draco, somewhat reluctantly, walked over to take his seat. "Potter," he spat, glaring at Harry.

"This would work a lot better if we could just start the bloody potion," Harry said, not wanting to start bickering with his 'enemy'.

"Fine, get the ingredients and I'll brew it, because Merlin knows you'll screw it up." Draco put his feet on the desk as Harry went to the ingredient table.

* * *

"Potter, stop bloody staring at me," Draco hissed a few minutes later as he began to prepare the potion.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, putting his head down on the desk. Draco looked over, confused yet intrigued. The Gryffindor was yet to insult him; actually, it had been awhile since Harry and Draco had gotten into a good quarrel.

Deciding to use the potion Snape was having the class brew, a truth cerium, part of the N.E.W.T.S requirement course, to find out what was eating away at Harry's soul, Draco worked faster.

* * *

"Wake up," Draco said, Harry lifted his head, "Drink this," the blonde shoved a vial of the potion in his face.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"So we can see if it works you git, you want to pass, don't you?"

"I don't know-"

"Just drink it, before I force it upon you."

Harry drank the contents of the potion.

Draco watched as his eyelids got heavy, and he seemed to relax a bit more. "Alright," he said, "We'll start easy, name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Enemy?"

"Voldemort."

"Worst fear?"

"That you won't love me."

Draco blinked several times. His brain didn't want to comprehend the words. He shook himself out of it and instinctively cast a silencing charm around them. "What was that, Potter?"

"I'm afraid that you won't love me. Now, or ever."

"Do you love me?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes." was the simple reply.

"Are you bi Harry?"

"No, just plain old gay."

Draco rubbed a hand over his eyes, "How long have you...felt this way about me?"

"Well I came out to the Gryffindors last year, which was sort of when I started liking you. But I didn't tell anyone until the beginning of this year. That's when Ron and Hermione stopped talking to me."

_So it was true,_ Draco thought, _the 'famous trio' did split up._ "Anything else?" Harry asked, "Because Snape just walked in."

Draco looked up and took off the charm. "The-uh-the potion'll wear off in a little bit. Just try to....avoid contact with anyone," he stuttered as class ended. Harry nodded placing a vial of the cerium on Snape's desk.


	2. The Aftermath

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_The Aftermath_**

* * *

Draco was lying on his bed, in his Prefect bedroom, dazed and utterly confused. "This is all just too weird." he said to himself. "Potter, Dumbledore's 'Golden boy' is gay, and of all people for him to like, he chooses me."

He sighed and got up, realizing it was almost time for dinner. "This should be interesting," he said as he left.

* * *

"Harry, are you coming?" Ginny's sweet voice asked the boy face down on the couch.

He mumbled something incoherent to the pillow.

Ginny sighed. "If you won't tell me what's wrong, will you at least talk so I can hear you?"

Harry sat up. Ginny looked at him sheepishly, wanting to know what was wrong, but at the same time knowing he wouldn't tell her. "I'm not hungry," he said. Ginny frowned and turned to walk away. "I'll be in my dorm when you get back, come see me?"

She smiled and nodded, then continued on her way to dinner.

* * *

Sitting in his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall, Draco found his attention drawn to the door. He knew whom he was waiting for, even though he didn't want to believe it.

Draco hadn't been able to put Harry's words out of his head all afternoon. _I'm afraid that you won't love me_...it was just too weird.

Ginny Weasley walked in alone, and that's when Draco realized Harry wasn't coming. He sighed, though he hated the Gryffindor, he feared for the other boy's sanity...or so he told himself.

Draco watched Ginny as she took a seat with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnaggin, and Neville Longbottom, all of Harry's dorm mates. The more he thought about it, Draco realized that since the beginning of their 6th year, Harry and Ginny had been spending a lot more time together, along with Dean Neville and Seamus. '_That's when Ron and Hermione stopped talking to me'_...it all made sense.

Draco's eyes wandered over to where Hermione and Ron sat. They were with some other 6th years, but mostly talking to each other. They didn't look any different, they even looked happy.

_Harry deserves better_, he thought, and then suddenly registered what he had told himself. He got up from the table, without touching any food, and headed out the door, receiving confused looks from most of the Slytherins.

* * *

Harry was leaning against a tree by the lake, he remembered the tree as the one his father Sirius and Lupin sat under after their O.W.L.S. He often came to this spot to think, and almost always was alone.

Now, Harry closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. _Why did Snape have to pair me with D-Malfoy?_ He asked himself, _why did Malfoy have to give me the potion, what did he ask me those questions?_

Harry sighed in defeat and buried his head in his arms.

He'd never wanted to fall in love with Draco, but then again there was a lot in his life he didn't want, and couldn't understand. When Sirius died the year before, Harry sulked for months, he wouldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, dreams and nightmares kept him up all the time. He himself had wanted to die.

But for some reason he pushed on. He made it through everyday. There were people who cared about him, who loved, him, and Harry wanted to believe it was those people that kept him from self-destruction. But what he realized was, that everyday he got up and went through the motions, every time he went to the Great Hall and didn't eat, went to class and didn't pay attention, everything he did, Draco was somehow involved. He started thriving on their meetings, as uncivil as they were, as insulting and crude Malfoy was, Harry found himself drawn to the boy.

Now he found himself loving the blonde. At the cost of two friends no less. Harry wondered what Sirius would think of him, what his father would think, he wondered what Draco thought.

But he didn't have to wonder long...

* * *

"I suppose we should talk about this then?"

Harry lifted his head; Draco stood a few feet in front of him, looking rather uncomfortable, the Gryffindor noted. "About what?" Harry asked, hoping Draco would go away without tormenting him further.

"About you confessing your love for me in Potions today you prat." Draco replied, an amused expression on his face.

A stab of pain coursed through Harry's body, _does he have to turn this into a joke?_ He closed his eyes for a brief second, Draco recognizing the pain.

The blonde sat next to Harry on the ground. "I just don't understand it." he said, "I mean, we're enemies, we have been since the day we met, it's just a bit...odd for you to up and tell me you love me."

Harry looked over at him, "I was under the influence, remember?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "So I'm guessing you blame me for this?"

"Not exactly, I mean, if you hadn't given me the potion I never would have said anything...why did you anyway?"

Malfoy drew his eyes away from Harry's, "I'm ashamed to say I was worried about you," he finally managed. "You had just let me set you aside in class, and you've seemed a lot more...depressed lately-I mean, I wasn't like, watching you or-"

"Just an observation, I know Malfoy." Harry said defeated. "Well, now you know my deepest secret, hor-rah. Use it against me, torment me, do what you wish. Can you just leave me to sulk now?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again, "I don't love you," he said. The words hit Harry like a thousands knives. "But...I'm willing to give you a chance."

Harry looked over at the blonde, "W-what?" he asked shocked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potter, don't look so happy. I said I'd give you a chance, we go on a date, and see what happens. Not making any promises."

"Right, of course," Harry smiled, "When?"

"I'd be cruel and make you wait, but I don't honestly feel like it, so, tomorrow night. I'm all yours." Draco got up and walked back to the castle, Harry still under the tree, smiling like a loon.


	3. Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Hermione_**

* * *

Harry walked into his dorm around ten that night. Ginny was asleep on his bed. _Must've had a long day_, Harry thought. Dean was in his bed reading and Neville and Seamus were playing a game of chess on the floor in the middle of the room.

They looked up when Harry walked in. "Hey Harry," Neville said quietly.

"How long has she been here?" he whispered nodding towards Ginny.

"Since we got back from dinner, about two hours." Neville returned to his game.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and shook Ginny lightly. "Hmm?" she moaned.

"Wake up, I have big news," Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. "C'mon Gin, it's about Draco."

Dean looked up from his book at the mention of the Slytherin. Neville and Seamus stopped their game to listen as well.

Ginny sat up, "Alright, what's happened then?" she asked sleepily.

Everyone in the room listened intently as Harry told them about the embarrassing Potions confession, then Malfoy finding him by the lake, and finally the date. "I don't know what to do tomorrow though, I don't know how to act during the day, I don't know if Draco wants anyone to know I-"

"Calm down Harry," Ginny yawned, "Get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning," she got up and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'm happy for you. Night guys," she said to the rest of the dorm as she left.

Harry got in his bed, he told the others good night and was about to close the curtains when Dean cleared his throat. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Silencing Charm," he smirked. Harry threw a pillow at him, "Love you too." Dean laughed as Harry cast the spell.

* * *

Harry was the first awake the next morning, he was too happy to sleep anymore. Quickly he dressed, then headed down to the common room.

It was still very early so the room was nearly empty, save for one person.

Hermione sat comfortably reading in a chair by the unlit fire.

Harry opted to ignore her, but she looked up and saw him. Setting her book down, she watched Harry carefully.

"You're-uh-you're up early," he stuttered uncomfortably.

"I had a book I wanted to finish," her face was solid showing no emotion as she spoke, "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, I couldn't sleep." Harry rubbed the back of his head, causing his hair to stick up even more.

Hermione smiled. "I miss you Harry," she was close to tears now.

Harry looked back at her sadly, "I miss you too 'Mione." The tears welling in her eyes spilled onto her cheeks, she put a hand up to cover her face, not wanting Harry to see. He sighed, "You know I hate it when you cry."

A half sob, half laugh escaped her lips. Harry went over and put his arms around her. She hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder as she cried.

A while later she wiped her eyes and let go of Harry, "So you and Ginny seem close."

Harry looked into his former best friends eyes. "We are," he told her, "She's really great."

Hermione nodded.

"How's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her feet. "Harry, I'm sorry about this whole thing with Malfoy. I know how you feel now, to love someone and not know if they feel the same...I just-It's Malfoy, you know?"

"I know," he hugged her again. "So Ron is as dense as ever...can't even figure out that you love him?"

Hermione smiled, "Basically." Harry yawned, "So why can't you sleep?" Hermione asked, wondering if it had anything to do with Voldemort.

"Because," Harry smiled, "I have a date tonight."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "With Draco?" she mouthed.

"With Draco," Harry confirmed.

She squealed and pulled him into, yet another, tight hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, grateful that Hermione accepted him again. They pulled apart as the common room started filling with students.

"Tell me how it goes," Hermione said as Ron walked in.

Harry nodded and sat on the couch farthest away from them to wait for Ginny.

* * *

"If I know Draco," Ginny was saying during breakfast, "Which I don't," Seamus laughed. "But I do know romance."

"How is Michael anyway?" Seamus smirked.

"Shut up," Ginny kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Neville cried.

"Sorry, wrong person," Ginny stammered.

"Guys, please, stop," Harry laughed. "Ginny continue."

Ginny glared at Seamus before talking again, "I say candlelit dinner."

Harry nodded, "Picnic by the lake it is."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'm done helping."

"We've got Transfiguration Harry, we better go," Neville said, "Bye Ginny."

"Bye Neville, sorry bout kicking you. You can always get Seamus back if you'd like."

"Bye Gin," Harry got up with the others. "Thanks for trying."

She smiled and waved as they left.

* * *

Harry was seated next to Neville in Transfiguration, staring at Draco's back a few rows up. "Should I talk to him?" he asked.

Dean turned around, "Grab him before lunch, tell him where to meet you and when, hm?"

"Right," Harry nodded, "Thanks."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas," Mcgonical interrupted. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, besides how poorly you're doing in this lesson?"

The class sniggered.

Dean saw Draco turn to face Harry, and he smiled to his friend then turned around.

Draco wasn't laughing; he just sat and solemnly stared at Harry.

"S-sorry Professor," Harry stammered, nervous under Draco's gaze.

* * *

On Dean's advice, Harry was standing outside the doors to the great hall before lunch.

"Malfoy!" He called as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle approached. "A word."

Draco smirked, "I'll catch up," he said to his goons. "Is this what you call subtle Potter?" Draco asked, following Harry down a hallway. "Pulling me aside in front of the lunch hall?"

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall tonight," Harry said, turning to face Draco, "Eight o clock." He ran a hand through Draco's hair.

Draco nodded, stunned by Harry's sudden spur of confidence.

"I love your hair," he said before walking away.


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_The Date_**

* * *

Harry was waiting in the entrance hall when Draco showed up at a quarter past eight. "You're late," he said.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were so punctual." Draco smirked.

"Come on," Harry said, opening the doors they walked onto the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, casually slipping his hand into Harry's.

Harry glanced down at their clasped hands and smiled. "To dinner," he said. When they reached the lake, Harry led Draco to a picnic blanket with two candles in the middle. There were glasses of pumpkin juice, sandwiches, and brownies. "Have a seat," Harry said, letting go of Draco's hand and giving him a drink.

They sat and Draco took in the scene. Harry watched him in the candlelight. "You're a romantic, Potter."

Harry took a sip of his drink and looked at Draco, "It's Harry tonight." He said.

"You're a romantic...Harry," Draco whispered again before leaning in and kissing the Gryffindor.

Harry smiled into the kiss and Draco pulled him over so he was sitting on the blonde's lap. Then he ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry parted his lips and Draco deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart for air a few minutes later.

"We...should eat," Harry gasped out of breath as he ran his hand through Draco's hair the way he'd done earlier.

Draco shivered at Harry's touch, and then he smirked and pulled him in for another kiss. "Okay," he finally said, "We can eat."

* * *

Draco was leaning against a tree and Harry was sitting in between his legs looking at the stars later that night. They'd eaten and had another snogging fest, when they almost fell in the lake they decided to give it a rest.

"I never thought you to be like this Harry," Draco said. "Never thought you would be gay."

"No one does. They all expect me to be this super human who fights Voldemort and saves them all. They don't think about my personality...who I am. They only care about my abilities." Harry looked up at Draco, "How long have you...?"

"I was bi in 3rd and 4th year, then last year I lost all taste for girls. So now I'm just gay."

Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco's arms. "So how'd I do?"

"Hm?"

"You gave me a shot, no promises, how'd I do?"

"Oh..." Draco thought, "On a scale of one to ten? Eleven...you earned extra points for good kissing."

Harry laughed. "Something to be proud of I suppose." He leaned up and kissed Draco. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we do this again? Do we tell people? Do we hate each other during the day and snog in empty corridors at night?"

"I don't know Harry," Draco kissed the back of his neck. "We'll just see what happens. In the mean time we should get back to the castle."

Harry groaned, "Do we have to?" Reluctantly he stood, pulling Draco up after him. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and they kissed for the last time before Harry cleaned up and they headed back to the school.

"Goodnight," Draco whispered heading for the dungeons.

Harry smiled as he headed up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

When he got to the common room it still had some people in it, he passed Colin Creevy on his way to the 6th year dorm.

"Hey Harry!" Colin called.

"Hi Colin," Harry mumbled. He noticed that Colin didn't have his camera. "No pictures today?" Harry smiled.

"Ha, ha...where've you been anyway?"

"Oh...no where just lost track of time, you know. Better get to bed. Night."

Colin watched Harry walk away, curious. "Something's up." he said to himself.

* * *

Harry made it up to the dorm and when he entered he saw Dean and Seamus playing a game of exploding snaps and Neville, Ginny, and Hermione sitting by the window talking.

"You know Harry," Hermione looked up when he closed the door, "I could give you detention for being out past nine." She smiled.

"But then I wouldn't be able to tell you what happened on my date." No one said anything for a minute.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to bed, night guys!" Harry jumped in his bead and pulled the cover up over his head.

"Hey!" the girls yelled.

Harry sat up, "Alright, alright, jeeze, and I thought you people had lives."

"We don't, now spill!" Hermione cried.

"Apparently I'm a good kisser," he started.

"Oh come on, you're the bloody 'boy who lived' your good at everything," Ginny whined, "Just tell us the rest!"

* * *

It was a little before 11 when Draco got back to his room. He pulled off his robes and changed into his pajamas. He lay down on the bed and pulled out his Potions homework.

Snape had assigned an essay the week before; it was due in the morning. Draco hadn't written a word of it. "What's the point?" he asked himself, "Snape would pass me either way."

He tossed the work to the floor and rolled over in bed, turning the lights out.

Of all people, he thought, of all the guys in the school, I take pity on the only one my father wouldn't approve of...and I start to actually like him...


	5. Detention

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Detention_**

* * *

In Potions the next day, Snape started class off by collecting the essays. Draco turned in a piece of parchment with his name on it, the only other words being, "Sorry Sev."

Snape paged through the papers, he looked up at Draco halfway through. The blonde just shrugged. Snape shook his head and set the stack down.

"Today we'll be brewing a Polyjuice potion," the Potion's Master started. Harry smiled, remembering his second year when Hermione brewed the same potion and himself and Ron took it to see if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. "In the past, this potion has not been brewed in school...but with the rumor of war, it's been decided that advanced schooling in necessary. Thus, this will lead to more difficult defense potions. Consider the Polyjucie, the easiest potion you will brew for the remainder of your 6th year." Snape smirked before continuing. "You will be working in assigned pairs." The class groaned, and Snape called out the pairs.

Draco and Harry were working together-big surprise.

Draco smirked as he walked over to sit with the Gryffindor. "Potter," he spat, a little less venom in his words, as there would have been three days ago.

Harry shook his head, "Malfoy," he responded dryly. "I'll get the ingredients, you set up the cauldron."

Draco watched Harry walk away, secretly admiring his arse. Then he turned back to the table, took out his wand, and proceeded to prepare the area.

When the raven-haired boy returned, Draco noticed a grim look in his face. "Something wrong?" He whispered when they sat down, sliding his foot up Harry's leg.

Harry didn't say anything for a minute. "Just what Snape was going on about," he finally confessed, "Things about the war, you know?"

Draco nodded, not really knowing. The truth was, he couldn't care less about the war, or Voldemort, or Potions at the moment. His father expected him to be a Death Eater...and for a while, he expected that of himself. But things change, people change-and Draco changed.

"I know what'll cheer you up," The blonde smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid to ask."

"Meet me in the corridor down the hall when class is over." He whispered.

A heavy sigh escaped Harry's lips before he spoke, his voice also in a whisper. "This is going to be one of those weird relationships, isn't it? Where we snog when it's convenient, but no one knows about us."

"Maybe," Draco smiled.

Harry looked over at him, he saw something in the other boy's eyes, something he'd seen the night before, (lust maybe) right before Draco had kissed him. "Draco-" Harry started to protest, but the Slytherin cut his words off with his lips, snaking his tongue into Harry's mouth.

All rational thought left Harry at that moment. All he felt was the bliss that Draco's kisses brought, the feeling of serenity he got when Draco touched him. Forgetting where he was, Harry let go and fell into the kiss...not realizing he was actually falling, he slipped off his chair.

Draco grabbed him around the waist, and pulled the Gryffindor as close to himself as possible.

The sound of glass shattering brought them back to the dungeon classroom.

Pansy Parkinson had dropped a vial on the stone floor, probably in horrified by what she saw. Harry and Draco scanned the rest of the room. Everyone was looking on at them, shocked...all but Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione.

Draco turned back to Harry, "Maybe not," he smirked.

"What's going on?" Snape called, walking out of his office. "Parkinson, clean that mess up. As for the rest of you, get back to work." He looked around the room at all the shocked faces, then spotted Harry and Draco staring each other down. Harry standing Draco sitting. "Potter, Malfoy, detention this afternoon," He announced before retreating into his office and closing the door.

"Now that you know...you can all stop bloody staring!" Draco snapped, turning back to Harry. The Gryffindor was smiling. "What?" he asked with less harshness in his tone than he'd used with the rest.

"You," Harry said, tangling his fingers in Draco's hair and kissing him softly on the lips. "You're mine."

* * *

"I don't know what happened today," Snape was saying that afternoon. "But I know that you two were somehow involved." Draco and Harry were sitting at separate desks, opposite the room from one another. "I have some business I need to attend to with the head master, I'll be back in an hour and you may leave."

Snape left and Harry stood up. He laid down on the desk in front on Draco, giving the blonde his best 'come get me' grin.

Draco smirked and stood over him. "Was it worth it? Getting detention I mean?"

Harry looked Draco up and down. Then he sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs around Draco's hips, which were level with the desk. "Exposing our relationship in the middle of class...that's defiantly one way to 'come out'." He smiled. "Now everyone knows...or at least they will by the dinner...pluuus, I get to spend an hour alone with this gorgeous blonde. I think it was worth it." He kissed Draco lightly.

"So I figured you would have told Ginny about us, and your dorm mates...but why wasn't Hermione surprised today?"

Harry was kissing Draco's neck. He looked up, "Oh," he began, "Hermione and I are okay...we had a conversation the other day." He went back to suck on Draco's neck.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but let it go, realizing he would only be wasting time. "You know, there's a lot we can do in an hour." Draco smirked and ran his hands up under Harry's shirt, feeling his toned, hard muscles-obviously not the only thing 'hard'.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned, "Your hands are cold," he whispered.

Draco smiled and slid his hands around to Harry's back, then he kissed the raven haired boy, leaning him back on the desk. Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's hair and slid his tongue inside the Slytherin's mouth.

Harry explored Draco's mouth, as Draco's hands ravished Harry's body.

Draco's hands grazed Harry's hips before finding there way to the waist of his pants. He unbuttoned them and was about to unzip them, when Harry grabbed his hand. "Not here." he panted.

All Draco could do was nod before they were enveloped in another round of snogging.

They realized, about ten minutes before Snape was due back, they would need to stop and compose themselves, so the Potion's master wouldn't suspect anything. Reluctantly, Draco stood up. He straitened his hair and his robes before helping Harry to his feet.

"Draco," Harry said looking at the blonde intently. "I love you."

Draco closed his eyes. "No," he protested. "Don't say that Harry, don't ever say that!" he was almost yelling.

Harry was confused. "I'm sorry," he muttered before buttoning his pants and taking his previous seat.


	6. Mind Games

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Mind Games_**

* * *

"Hey!" Draco called, catching Harry's arm as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner that night. Draco smiled and went to kiss Harry but the Gryffindor turned away. "What?" Draco asked confused, "We're safe, everyone knows about us...even Snape, you shouldn't of left the dungeons so early, the conversation we had was a riot."

Draco's smile faltered as he saw the look on Harry's face. "What did I do?"

Harry glared at him before wriggling out of Draco's grasp. "Harry!" Draco persisted, "Talk to me."

Harry glared at the blonde; Draco took a step back out of fear. "How do you think I feel?" He whispered in a harsh tone. "I tell you I love you, and you tell me never to say that again."

Draco sighed, "Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way, I just...it was too soon. I...I'm sorry."

Harry saw the sincerity in his (boyfriends?) eyes, "I guess you're right." He caved, who could resist those stormy gray eyes, and those luscious pink lips.

Draco smiled and leaned in for his kiss, Harry obliged this time. They walked into dinner holding hands. Draco sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table, mainly because the Gryffindors weren't as shocked as the rest of the school, having previous knowledge that Harry was gay. Still, lots of them glared at Draco.

"Aww," Ginny mocked as the pair sat.

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks, and Draco smiled at his innocence.

* * *

After dinner, Ginny and Harry were walking back to Gryffindor tower.

Ginny stopped when they reached the third floor, "What's wrong Harry?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I knew you'd ask." He smiled weakly. "You and Hermione spend too much time together, you're starting to inherit her traits."

"We do share a room when she comes to the Burrow...so?"

Harry sighed, "Just something that happened with Draco earlier."

As he took another breath to explain it to her, the blonde rounded the corner. "Harry!" he called.

Harry and Ginny looked over, "Draco, what are you-"

"The thing for potions Snape assigned us as extra...you wanted me to help you." He raised his eyebrows, telling Harry to play along.

"Right," The Gryffindor said skeptically.

"We can work on it in my room," Draco took Harry's hand and started down the stairs.

"Sorry Gin, Bye!" Harry managed before he was dragged out of sight.

"Draco Malfoy, if the Dark Lord doesn't kill him first, you'll be the death of that boy," She muttered to herself.

* * *

"So, this is your room," Harry said as Draco lead him into the very Slytherin bedroom.

There was a green couch by the fireplace, a desk by Draco's bed, and a black comforter atop the four-poster.

"Come here," Draco said, sitting on his bed. Harry walked over and straddled the blonde, his eyes were downcast and he was frowning. "Don't look so sad," Draco pleaded, kissing Harry's lips.

Harry met Draco's eyes.

"Are you still upset about detention?" The blonde asked.

The Gryffindor sighed, "No," He finally said. "I guess I'm just tired.

"It's only nine," Draco whined. Harry smiled. "Besides, we still have that Potions assignment."

Harry looked confused, "What assignment?"

Draco smirked, "This one," he said before leaning in and kissing Harry full on the mouth.

Harry pushed Draco back on the bed. "You didn't get enough of that earlier?" He smiled.

"Are you that tired?"

Harry nodded weakly.

Draco sighed and got off the bed. He reached into a chest of drawers and pulled out two pairs of pajama bottoms. Then he walked over to Harry and whispered roughly in his ear, "Take off your clothes."

Harry shook his head smiling as he removed his pants and shirt. Draco looked Harry up and down, now that he was only wearing boxers, then handed him the pants, and changed into a pair of his own.

"If you want to sleep, you can do so here," It wasn't a demand, just a statement.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, caressing Draco's cheek, "It's just been along day."

They got wrapped up in another kiss before Draco pulled away, "Thought you wanted to sleep," he said.

Harry smirked, "I have Draco Malfoy in bed with no shirt on...sleep is the last thing on my mind."

The Gryffindor ran his hands over Draco chest, then found his way to the waistband of the blonde's pants.

Next thing Draco knew he was naked and Harry's head was between his legs.

Draco moaned as the raven-haired boy took his length in his mouth.

* * *

Draco was lying in bed in his boxers, Harry asleep beside him. He knew he shouldn't have let Harry go as far as he did. He felt bad enough that the Gryffindor loved him, and he could never return that love.

'_Ha, love_,' he thought, _'Brings more pain than happiness...who needs it anyway.'_

He looked over at Harry, his messy hair, tanned skin, toned body...and he could feel his heart break.

'_Apparently you do,'_ a voice in the back of his mind told him.


	7. Regrets and Torments

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Regrets and Torments_**

* * *

Harry was running his fingers through Draco's hair when the blonde woke up. The raven-haired boy smiled, "Morning," he said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"What time is it?" Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled the other boy on top of him.

"Breakfast just started," the Gryffindor said, nuzzling his head into Draco's neck.

"We should get dressed then." Harry just moaned, burying his face deeper. "I know, I know," Draco kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, leaning back on the pillows.

"Why do you love me Harry?"

Harry looked up surprised. "Do you really want to know?" Draco nodded. Harry sighed and leaned his head on the blonde's chest. "Since I found out I was a wizard everyone's treated me differently. Because I'm 'the boy who lived' I suppose. But you...all this time I've just been..."

"Something for me to pick on." Draco finished sadly.

"No...I was just another person to you, nothing more. So I found myself drawn to you. When Sir-my godfather died, I didn't know what I was living for, but somehow I was. Anyway, I realized my attraction for you was deeper than I'd thought, and well...you know." Draco nodded. "But we shouldn't be talking about love, right?" There was a harshness in Harry's tone at the last part.

Draco took a slow breath, "Ask me," he said, "I know you want to, and I'll hate myself if you don't understand, so ask."

Harry raised an eyebrow, then spoke, "Why don't you love me Draco?"

"I...can't," was all he said before sitting up and getting dressed.

"I thought you wanted to tell me," Harry watched the blonde closely.

"I do," Draco pulled on a shirt and began tying his tie. "It's just hard, I'm sorry Harry, we should go."

Harry got up and got dressed, then walked out of the room ahead of Draco. Leaving the Slytherin to level his head behind him.

* * *

"Hey Harry, where's your lover?" Dean smiled as Harry sat down for breakfast.

"Not now Dean."

"What? Did you guys break up?" he said playfully.

"I said not now!" Harry snapped. The raven-haired Gryffindor put his head down on the table.

Seamus raised an eyebrow. They all looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes, "Come on Harry," she said, "Once again I'm sought out to make things right." She took him by the sleeve and they headed out of the hall.

Ginny seated Harry on a bench outside in the courtyard. Everyone was at breakfast so they could talk openly. "It feels nice for the end of November, huh?" The redhead asked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the chilled air.

"I hate Draco." Was all Harry said.

Ginny smiled and sat beside her friend. "No you don't," she held one of his hands. "I'm not going to ask what happened, because ten to one you wouldn't tell me, but I know you love Draco, and I wish I could tell you more...but that would require knowledge. Now, I know Dean had no right to push you like that, but try not to lash out at your friends too much, it might hurt them more than you think." She stood. "I love you Harry, and I'm sorry for what ever happened. Now I'm going to finish my breakfast...maybe I'll see you later." She smiled awkwardly before leaving.

Harry closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself for ignoring Ginny recently.

"She's not so bad," Harry looked up.

"No, she's not," he told Draco who had just walked into sight.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said.

"You're awfully sorry lately." Harry's voice was monotone.

"Harry-"

"Maybe we should take some time off..." The Gryffindor said. "Not see each other for a few days."

Draco didn't say anything for a minute. He ran his hand through his hair, "Y-yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

"I've not been spending time with my friends lately. Starting to feel bad about it."

"I said okay," Draco spat before walking away.

Harry watched him leave, and knew in that instant, his life had changed.

Sirius was gone, Ron was gone, Ginny would always have some form of grudge against him, the dorm would avoid him...and he could have possibly lost Draco.

Not knowing what to do, he walked up to Gryffindor Tower, where he spent the remainder of the day, lying in bed, thinking about everything he didn't want to think about.

* * *

During lunch that day, Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, by himself for the most part. His house despised him now, because of his relationship with Harry. 'Sleeping with the enemy,' he thought, though he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

He was jabbing his roast with a fork when and owl landed in front of him.

"Joy," he said flatly, "Give it here and be on your way."

The owl stuck out its leg and Draco took the letter. Then it flew away. The blonde examined the envelope. "Sealed in the Malfoy name," he said to himself. "From father I suppose."

He knew such a letter would come, as soon as word got round to Lucius about his sons affairs.

Breaking the seal Draco read:

_Son,_

_I've been understanding about your sexual preference since you've told me, given, I've also been upset about it...you are the last Malfoy after all._

_But I don't know if I can approve of your and Potter's...'actions'. _

_I received a letter from Severus informing me._

_Please write, if only to confirm my fears._

_Lucius_

Draco folded the letter and put it in his robes. It was true, his father had tried to hide his feelings when Draco came out, he'd pretended to understand, and for that, Draco was grateful. But now he didn't know what to tell him. He didn't even know if Harry and himself would be pursuing...'actions' anymore.

He sighed, and stood up, then made his way to the dungeons.


	8. Lying in Bed Alone

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Lying in Bed Alone_**

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry was able to drag himself out of bed and attend classes. He attempted a couple of conversations with Ginny, but she always seemed to be busy.

The guys in the dorm tried to shake Harry out of his state, of what seemed like depression, by asking him to play chess or cards, or things of that nature. He turned them down, claiming he was tired, which made them worry more.

Soon enough, the weekend rolled around, and on Saturday, Harry found himself lying in bed once again.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione's voice rang out in the empty dorm. Harry yawned and rolled over on his stomach.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, throwing back the hangings around his bed and glaring at him. "It's the middle of the afternoon! You're ignoring your friends...**DRACO MALFOY** came to **ME** and asked if you were all right! He's worried about you, _I'm_ worried about you, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville are worried about you.

"If you don't get your arse out of bed and start acting normal, I'll have to go to Dumbledore and tell him you need help...or something of that nature!"

When she finished, Harry got up, wearing only his boxers (causing Hermione to blush). He smirked and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his trunk.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked scratching his head. "Or would Ron hang me?"

She smiled and linked arms with him, "I think we'll be alright."

* * *

"It feels good to talk to you again," Harry said after telling Hermione the details of what had happened with Draco. They were sitting on the edge of the lake, feet hanging over.

Hermione hugged Harry, "I've apologized, haven't I?"

"A million times, 'Mione, it's okay."

"I just feel so bad...so controlled."

"You love Ron, I know, and I know it was hard, but I understand."

"I wish he would come around. I mean, after all we've been through together."

Harry smiled, "A giant game of Wizard Chess first year, Polyjuice Potions and snakes second year..."

"Dementors and escaped convicts third," Hermione continued, "The Veela girl-"

"Viktor Crum-"

"And the tournament in fourth year."

"Umbridge and the battle at the Ministry last year," Harry's enthusiasm died at the last one, "When Sirius died."

The pair were silent for a while.

"I'll talk to Ron," Hermione finally said, "Maybe knock some sense into him."

"That would mean a lot to me," Harry said, staring out across the water.

"Why'd you quit the Quidditch team?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over at her, "I didn't want to deal with Ron," he said. "And after Sirius...I just lost my taste for it I guess."

Silence fell over them again.

"We should probably go in for dinner," Hermione stood up.

Harry sighed. "Thanks," he told her.

"For what?"

He smiled, "For being you...getting me out of bed, and, well, for caring."

"A lot of people care Harry, they just have trouble showing it."

Harry nodded, getting up as well, "I'm glad you don't," he kissed her on the check and they headed to the castle.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, waiting to go to dinner. He pulled out parchment and a quill, then began a letter to his father:

_I'm not sorry, because I shouldn't have to be, I just want you to know that I was pursuing a relationship with Harry...as of late I don't know exactly what is going on between us._

_But I do have some feelings for him, even if I can't quite figure out what they are._

_I am sorry for not writing sooner._

_I love you father, and I hope you're as well as they'll let you be._

_Draco_

He folded it then made his way to the owlry, where he tied the letter to the leg of a school owl.

"Take this to Lucius Malfoy," he said. "In Azkaban."

The owl hooted, and flew off, as Draco headed down for dinner.

* * *

"Wow Harry, you're going through friends like chocolate," Seamus commented at dinner. "I mean first you've got Ron and Hermione, then you don't. Then you have Ginny. Then Hermione comes back. Then you lose Ginny. It's like a never ending cycle."

"You forgot to put Draco in the mix," Dean corrected.

"Oh, of course, my mistake."

"I didn't lose Ginny," Harry objected. "She just...oh I don't know, maybe she wants to spend more time with-"

"Her boyfriend." Seamus finished.

It was true, and Harry knew it. Since Ron and Hermione had abandoned him, Ginny had been there, at the cost of some of her friends. Now though, she sat with her boyfriend Michael at the Ravenclaw table.

"Have I been holding her back?"

"Harry, she's been with you on her own choice, no one's been holding her back," Neville interjected.

Just then the doors to the hall swung open and Draco walked in-of course, to Harry it was more of a heavenly stride.

Ever since he'd told Draco that he wanted to spend time apart, he'd wished he had not made such a stupid request, for now he was yearning to kiss those luscious lips of his more than ever.

"So, how much longer do you think Harry can hold out before jumping Malfoy in the hall and fucking him there?" Seamus smirked as he said this.

Dean and Neville chuckled.

"Ha ha," Harry turned back to his friends. "I'm going up to the dorm."

"Aw, but we were hoping we would get to see you drool over your lover, while you pretend he doesn't exist." Seamus whined.

"You're in for an arse kicking Finnaggin," Seamus just smiled and waved as Harry left the hall.


	9. Candles and Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Candles and Kisses_**

**_

* * *

_**

Walking into his room after dinner that night, Draco was greeted by about 50 candles, lit and spread throughout the room. Harry lay in the blonde's bed with his shirt off, and for all Draco knew his pants too.

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry looked over at him. The Gryffindor got up, and much to Draco's disappointment, he was wearing his boxers.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend's discouraged face. "I could have left it all on," he whispered, kissing the blonde's neck, "But I wanted to make it easy for you." Harry ran his hands up under Draco's shirt, bringing it up, and pulling it off.

The Slytherin shivered under his touch. "So I guess we're not spending time apart anymore," Draco said, as Harry pulled him over to the bed. The Gryffindor moaned in response, before pulling Draco in for a heated kiss.

Harry undid Draco's pants, pulling them off, so both boys were left in boxers on the bed, still kissing.

Draco pulled down Harry's boxers, lowering himself so he was sitting on the raven-haired boy's legs. Then he took Harry's erection in his mouth. Harry tensed as Draco swirled his tongue around the head. The Gryffindor wrapped his fingers in the blonde's hair, and waited to come.

When he did he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Draco made sure he had sucked his lover dry, and then he crawled up and kissed him, their tongues battling for dominance.

Draco trailed kisses down Harry's neck and chest, and back up again. They kissed for a while, hands wandering.

"So...what were you expecting tonight?" Draco asked.

Harry gave a weak shrug, "I don't know," He said, "I just wanted to be with you." He ran his hand through Draco's hair, and the blonde rested his head on Harry's chest.

"I got a letter from my dad the other day," Draco said. Harry's hands had found their way to Draco's arse and the Gryffindor had started groping him again.

"And what did he have to say?"

"Snape told him about us."

"Oh really...he want to ripe my head off...or better yet turn me in to Voldemort?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You know my father's in Azkaban?"

Harry looked at Draco confused. "Really?"

"Yeah...he turned himself in over the summer, figured it would be one of the only places Voldemort couldn't get to him."

"Oh...I had no idea."

Draco kissed Harry briefly on the lips before crawling under the covers. "He knows I'm gay," he continued. "He was just wondering if Snape's information was correct."

Harry got up and put his boxers back on, then curled into bed with Draco. "So he doesn't want to rip my head off?"

Draco smirked, "I never said that." And he magiked all the candles out.

* * *

"_There's this void in his heart...something he can't help, nor can he shake it...but treat him like no one else has...love him and-"_

_Harry was suddenly standing in the middle of Tom Riddle's living room...a place he'd been one too many times for his liking._

_As expected, Voldemort was the first to walk in, followed by his inner circle of Death Eaters. The last being Crabbe Senior, pushing a muggle woman in with him._

"_I think it's time we warned the Ministry of Magic, just what we're capable of..." Voldemort spoke coldly, and then he took out his wand, and cast an unforgivable on the woman...mainly the killing curse._

* * *

Harry was thrashing around in bed, Draco tried to wake him up, or grab his arms, but nothing worked.

"Harry!" He called.

Nothing.

So he resolved to use his wand. Reaching on the table by the bed he pointed his want at Harry and cried, "Stupify!"

Harry froze. Draco lay down next to him, exhausted from trying to contain the boy.

When the spell wore off Harry's eyes fluttered open. Draco saw this and sat up, "I'm sorry," he pleaded, "I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Harry just moaned and closed his eyes; painfully the memories of his dream came back.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Draco was well aware about Harry's connection with Voldemort, you can't have a father formally in the inner circle of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and not learn some things. He figured all the thrashing must have something to do with such things.

Harry just shook his head, eyes still closed, and found his way into the safety of Draco's arms, and they slept the rest of the night like that.

* * *

In the morning, Draco woke up before Harry, reluctant to leave his boyfriend, he slipped out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes. Then he headed out of the dungeons.

It was still early, but he went to the library, in search of Hermione. It was Sunday and she would most likely be working on an assignment.

"Thank Merlin you're here," He sighed, plopping down in a chair next to her.

"This is just getting weird Malfoy, you seem to _want_ to talk to me," she looked at him over the rim of her book.

"It's about Harry."

She set the book down. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. He woke up last night...or more, was dreaming, and he was really upset. I'm going to guess it has something to do with Voldemort...but I'm not the expert."

Hermione nodded. "Probably does. Whenever Voldemort kills someone, or is really upset, things like that, Harry normally can feel or see them. At least, that's how it was last year."

Draco nodded. "I should get back before he wakes up. Thanks...Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't make a habit out of that just yet Malfoy, I'm still recovering from us conversing civilly."

He smiled, "Deal," and he headed back to his room.


	10. Check Mate, and Ron's Hate

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Check Mate, and Ron's Hate_**

* * *

Hermione smiled as Draco walked away. She didn't hate him anymore, he'd been nicer and Harry was in love with him, so she just couldn't. She was about to pick up her book and continue her History of Magic homework, when Ron stepped out from behind one of the bookshelves.

Her eyes widened, thinking about her conversation with Draco.

"Ron-"

"What in bloody hell was that?" he spat coldly.

"I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear it...I saw you and Harry by the lake yesterday, and now you're friends with Malfoy!? No, I don't want to know."

"Ron..." But he was already walking away. Hermione fought back tears as she picked up her things and ran down the hall towards the dungeons, catching sight of Draco right before he descended a staircase.

"Draco!" She called containing sobs.

He turned around and ran over. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She laughed, shaking her head. "My worst enemy sympathizes more than my best friend," she said before starting to cry. Draco took the school bag from her arms and slung it over his shoulder, putting the other arm around Hermione, he led her to his room.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd been awake since his dream, afraid that if he closed his eyes the images would come back. Draco had left a little while ago, where, Harry didn't know. But he missed him.

The Slytherin made Harry feel safe. When he'd held him last night everything got better briefly.

But of course, there was something wrong. Draco seemed to refuse Harry's love.

The Gryffindor sighed and buried himself deeper in the black sheets.

"_There's this void in his heart..."_

The first part of Harry's dream came back to him. He'd been standing alone by the lake on the grounds when someone started talking to him.

"_Something he can't help, nor can he shake it...but treat him like no one else has...love him and-"_

"And what?" he asked himself. It had to have been about Draco, that was the only logical explanation.

Then the sound of the portrait opening reached the raven-haired boys ears.

"Harry, are you up?" Draco's voice called, almost panicked.

"Don't wake him, I'm fine."

He thought for a minute as the female spoke. "Hermione?" he asked. Getting up he walked over to the small hall leading from the entrance to the room, "What happened?"

Draco sat Hermione on the couch, "I don't know. We were talking in the library, then I left and she showed up at the dungeons."

"Hermione?" Harry turned to his friend.

She looked up at him wiping the tears from her eyes, "Ron...Ron was there."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him over by the bed. "What did you guys talk about?" He whispered.

Draco shrugged, "I just really said I was worried about you."

Harry nodded, "Then again, her talking to you willingly would upset Ron no matter the content."

"He saw us yesterday, Harry," Hermione called, the pair walked over. "By the lake."

Harry sighed and sat on the couch next to her.

"It'll work out," She said.

Draco stretched out over both their laps, "It has to."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were playing chess on the floor in front of Draco's fireplace a few hours later.

Draco was lying on the couch looking though a potions book Hermione had in her bag.

"Hey Granger," he called. "Can I borrow this?"

She looked up as her knight knocked away Harry's pawn. "Sure."

"Thanks, I still have to do that essay for Snape."

"You didn't turn one in?"

"Snape's favorite," Harry coughed.

"What was that Potter?" Draco smiled.

"Nothing," he moved something on the board. (A/N: Forgive my chess playing skills.) "Check mate," he said.

Hermione groaned. "Winner puts the board away," she said before hopping up into a chair across from Draco.

Harry took out his wand to clean up. "Fine, take the easy way out," Hermione pouted.

When he'd finished, Harry sat down on the table between Draco and Hermione. "I'm hungry," he said.

"Me too," Hermione chimed.

They both looked at Draco.

"Oh you prats," he closed the book and got up. "I'm going, I'm going...but what ever I bring back, you better eat it."

Harry smiled, taking his boyfriend's place on the couch. "Hurry back."

* * *

Walking towards the kitchens, Draco spotted a certain redhead making his way to the great hall.

"Weasley!" he called. Ron turned around. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?"

"You had no right talking to Hermione the way you did."

"You had no right talking to Hermione." Ron retorted.

"You really upset her, and it would do best for you to stay away from her." He glared at the redhead.

"What ever happened to 'Mudblood', you talk as if you're friends."

Draco smirked, "Watch yourself Weasley." And he continued on his way.

* * *

Ron walked into the Great Hall, searching the room. Approaching the Slytherin table he called, "Crabbe, Goyle."

They glared at him, "What do you want?" Crabbe asked.

"You're no longer friends with Malfoy, right?"

"Right...?"

"Well, what would you say to breaking up the Malfoy-Potter couple?"

Goyle raised an eyebrow and looked at Crabbe. Turning back to Ron, he asked, "What do you have in mind?"


	11. A Bruised Heart

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_A Bruised Heart_**

* * *

That night Harry and Hermione were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco had stayed behind to shower.

"So, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "I had a lot more fun today than I've had with anyone in a long time...I hate to say it, but Malfoy's not that bad."

"Good, I'm glad you like him."

"So...are you in this for the long haul?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you've spent two nights with Draco already, I know what happened the first, but-"

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"How do you know I was-"

"I know."

She laughed, "Okay, okay...but when are you going to?"

"What makes you think we're going to have sex!?" Harry yelled.

Two third years turned around and looked at them before hurrying down the hall.

"Calm down Harry," Hermione was more than amused by now.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't take things that far unless Draco loved me."

"But he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Trust me, he does."

"We could do this all day and he still wouldn't love me."

"But Harry-"

"He doesn't, please 'Mione, let it go."

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Draco was walking out of the dungeons, his hair still wet from showering, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Malfoy."

He turned around to face Ron, Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want?" He asked in a bored tone.

Goyle pushed the blonde against the nearest wall, his head hitting, hard. Crabbe proceeded to punch him in the stomach a number of times.

One final blow brought Draco to the ground.

"Now," Ron said, as Draco doubled over. "If you don't want that to happen again...or better yet, if you don't want that to happen to Harry. I suggest you two break off what ever it is you have together." With a last kick, Ron and the others left.

Draco crawled back to his room.

* * *

"Wonder why Draco wasn't at dinner." Harry said as he and Hermione left the hall.

She shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, classes and all."

They parted ways, Hermione up to Gryffindor tower, Harry to the dungeons.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry called entering the Slytherin's bedroom.

Draco was lying in bed, in pain he wouldn't tell Harry about. He pulled the covers tighter around himself as the Gryffindor walked over.

"You weren't at dinner."

Draco sighed, "I don't feel to well." He said.

"Oh...is there anything I can do?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just think I'm going to go to bed."

Harry nodded, "I'll go back to Gryffindor then," He kissed Draco's cheek and turned out the lights before leaving.

* * *

"Hey lover boy," Ginny looked up when Harry entered the common room. Hermione was sitting next to her on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Draco's sick," Harry sat across from them in an armchair.

"You must be devastated." Ginny smirked.

"Mhmm," Harry leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Ginny got up, "See you guys in the morning.

Harry drifted off...

"C'mon Harry," he jumped at Hermione's voice; opening his eyes he saw her standing by his chair. "I'll take you up to bed."

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"Almost midnight."

* * *

Draco wasn't in classes the next day.

That afternoon Harry went to find his boyfriend.

Walking into Draco's room, Harry found the blonde lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He walked over and lay on top of him. Draco winced, Crabbe's blows turned to bruises on his stomach, but he said nothing, just kept staring. Harry started kissing his neck.

"Get off," Draco demanded.

"What's wrong?"

"Get off of me Potter."

"Draco I-"

"We can't do this anymore." Draco pushed Harry away.

"Do what?" The Gryffindor was clueless.

"Be together."

Harry starred at Draco, "But-"

"But what? But you love me?" He spat sitting up. "Let me tell you something Harry, love is pain. It's pain to be away from that person, pain to be with them, and in the end you die inside because it hurts so much. That's the pain I don't want to feel again, and neither do you. So bugger off and we'll pretend this charade never happened."

The words hit Harry's ears like venom, "I thought you'd changed." He whispered before leaving.

"So did I," Draco said to himself falling into bed and crying.


	12. Making Up, and Out

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Making Up, and Out _**

* * *

"I just don't understand it!" Harry was yelling out by the lake, Hermione and Ginny sitting at his feet. "Everything was fine!"

"Harry-" Ginny started.

"Don't," he snapped, "Don't tell me to calm down...don't tell me it will be alright, because, you know what, it won't!"

"Harry!" Hermione stood up. "This isn't our fault, so don't get mad at us. We don't know what happened any more than you do! If you really want answers, I suggest you go to the source."

"Talk to Draco," Ginny finished.

"Fine," he threw his hands up in defeat, "I'll talk to the ferret."

Ginny got up with the others, "Well, I have Quidditch practice...and I'd watch what you say Harry, you might regret it later."

"See ya Gin," Hermione called after her before rounding on Harry. The raven-haired boy took a step back at the look on his friends face. "Sometimes I can't believe you!" She screamed. "I thought you loved Malfoy! And here you are whining because he dropped you like a fly...word of advice Potter, YOU CAN PREVENT THESE THINGS! You didn't have to walk away, for Merlin's sake Harry, grow some brains, you didn't even ask him why, did you?"

Harry shook his head in shame.

"Just promise me you'll talk to him." She put a gentle hand on his arm.

Smiling to himself at Hermione's drastic mood swings, Harry nodded, "Next time I see him."

* * *

As it turned out, Draco didn't go to classes at all that week.

After he broke up with Harry on Monday, he stayed in his room and moped around, working on the essay for Snape, reading through Hermione's book, and playing chess by himself. He'd written a few letters to his father, in hopes that Lucius could help. But the replies did nothing for him.

Slowly the blue bruises on his stomach yellowed, and by Friday they were almost gone...and so was Draco's will to live.

He knew he had hurt Harry, and he hated himself for it.

Always, since the first night Harry took Draco on their date by the lake, he'd told himself he wouldn't fall in love. Not with Potter. Not with anyone.

In the past such things had only tormented him...

But with Harry, something in him changed. The Gryffindor had a power over him that he hated to admit to.

'_Those green eyes, messy hair...hell, even the glasses, there's just something,'_ he thought.

It seemed like an eternity since he'd touched Harry, felt his kisses, the passion that was there...that only love could bring. In reality it was only a few days.

Their relationship hadn't lasted that long, only a couple of weeks really. But over the years something had built up between the pair, even if only Harry realized it at first.

Draco sighed, realizing that once again, his mind had gotten the better of him, he was thinking about Harry, as he often did these days. And that always made him picture the boy's hurt expression as he left Monday night.

"Ahh!" Draco threw a pillow across the room in frustration.

* * *

By Friday, Harry was sick of waiting for Draco. The blonde hadn't been in classes, and Harry wanted answers.

He barged into the Slytherin's bedroom before dinner Friday night. "Malfoy!" He called.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking rather sick; he looked up at Harry's entrance, gray eyes watering.

"You know, I was the one who was dumped, what gives you the right to mope around like this affects you?" Somehow he kept himself from jumping into Draco's arms and snogging him senseless.

"Harry," Draco looked into the other boy's eyes. "I think I...well I actually...it's just I-"

"Spit it out Malfoy."

Draco winced at his tone. Taking in a deep breath he finally spoke, "Harry, I love you."

Harry froze.

It was the only thing he'd ever wanted from Draco...and now he had it, but he didn't know what to do...

He looked at the blonde. "You mean it?"

Draco nodded, hope in his eyes.

Harry walked over and covered Draco's lips with his own, break up forgotten.

Draco pulled Harry on top of him on the bed, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor, who tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair (A/N: What can I tell ya? It's one of his favorite things to do.)

Harry slid his tongue inside of Draco's mouth, and they kissed until they needed air.

"Draco?" Harry asked, out of breath. "Why did you-"?

"Shh," he put a finger over Harry's lips. "I'm sorry...I can't explain it. I love you, I'm sorry."

Harry nodded and kissed the blonde again.

* * *

"We should go out again," Harry said as he and Draco headed to dinner. He was grinning madly, holding Draco's hand.

"The weekend before Christmas break is a Hogsmead weekend." Draco suggested.

"I want to go before then," Harry whined, pouting.

Draco pulled him over for a kiss, "We can't though."

Harry smiled, remembering, "Oh yes we can."

Draco raised an eyebrow curiously, and was about to ask when Ginny showed up.

"Oh good, you two made up." She said walking over.

"Hey Gin." Harry said.

"Still think he's a ferret?"

Harry blushed. "What!?" Draco cried out.

"Oh, he called you a ferret by the lake earlier in the week." She smiled sweetly, loving the look on Harry's face.

Draco glared at the other boy. "I was mad!" He defended himself.

Ginny laughed, before running from Harry.

He was about to chase after her, but Draco pulled him back. Kissing his boyfriend's neck he said, "Ferret, huh?"

"I'm sorry!"

Now Draco laughed. "I'm not mad." He kissed Harry again before they went into the hall.

* * *

Ginny smiled when they came in. "Hey," Hermione called.

They sat with the two girls, Neville and Dean coming in later.

"Where's Seamus?" Harry asked.

Neville grinned, Dean elbowed him in the side before speaking, "Well, you see, it's a funny story really." He said.

"Hilarious," Neville added sarcastically.

Dean took in a deep breath. "Seamus," he began. "Tried to rape me!" He pretended to sob.

Neville shook his head and patted the other boy on the back.

"So, really, where's Seamus?" Ginny asked.

Dean looked up. "What are you saying? I'm not attractive enough to be raped? Is that what you're implying?"

"Come on Dean-"

"No...Draco," He turned to the Slytherin, "You would rape me, right?"

Draco looked around. "Um...I'm taken." He said.

"Fine! Then you people may never know what happened to Seamus."

Just them he walked into the hall. "Damnit!" Dean cried.

"Hey guys, feel asleep reading, did I miss anything?"

"Just Dean making a complete arse of himself," Neville said.

"What else is new?"

Draco smiled, his eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table. Ron was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

His breath caught in his throat. _'Oh crap...I forgot.'_

"Draco?" Harry was looking at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Fine," And kissed Harry before directing his attention back to the group of Gryffindors.


	13. Letters From Home

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Letters From Home_**

* * *

"Draco?" Harry was lying on the blonde's chest in bed that night. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head, "I'm fine," He informed his boyfriend, not quite sure if he was. "So, do you want to have another picnic tomorrow?"

Harry looked up at him, "It'll have to be with Hermione," He said apologetically, "I feel really bad for Ron hating her, and she's all alone tomorrow...but I promise Sunday, I'm all yours." He leaned up and kissed Draco's lips.

"That's fine, she's not so bad." He said.

"She had almost the same thing to say about you." Harry settled himself back on Draco's chest.

"I need to give her that book back anyway." Draco yawned. "Now though, I'd like to get some sleep," He picked up his wand and turned the lights off.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"You just want me to say it," Draco smiled.

"Mhmm," Harry moaned sleepily.

"I love you too."

* * *

Draco groaned in pain, it felt like something was jabbing at his side.

"Draco," Harry called, poking him once again.

The blonde's eye's fluttered open, he saw Harry sitting on the side of his bed. "Stop it," he grumbled, grabbing his hand and closing his eyes again.

Harry leaned closer to the blonde and kissed his ear, "Get up," he whispered. "You have mail."

Draco opened one eye as Harry sat up; he pulled the other boy back down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry smiled before pulling away. "It's got the Malfoy crest."

Draco groaned and sat up, taking the letter from Harry he opened it and read:

_Dearest Draco,_

_I expect you'll be coming home for the winter holidays in two weeks I believe it is. Let me know...have you talked to your father recently? He's not answering my letters._

Your Mother 

Draco crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor then pulled Harry over on top of him. He looked into the Gryffindor's eyes, and smiled.

"How would you like to come to Malfoy Manor with me for holiday?" he asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, Draco only smiled.

* * *

Later that day Draco had left Hermione and Harry by the lake studying to retrieve a book from his room he wanted Hermione to read.

"Surprise, surprise," a voice spoke from behind Draco. He turned chalk white, when he looked to see who it was.

Regaining composure he spoke, "Weasley, how can I help you?"

Ron smirked, Crabbe and Goyle stepping out from around the corner. "Thought we had a deal, but by the looks of it you and Potter are back together-"

"I'm not breaking up with Harry again," Draco cut in.

"Oh really?"

Again, Goyle held Draco down as Crabbe beat him, Ron watching in sadistic pleasure.

A black eye and a crushed rib later, Draco looked up. "Really." He breathed.

"Not you're best choice Malfoy." Crabbe continued the beating.

Draco's nose was bleeding; maybe even broken by the time they finished. "Look," he managed to say, "Do what eber da hell you want wit me, but leabe 'arry lone."

Ron laughed at Draco's speech. "Heart warming, really," then he paused. "And I just might take you up on that."

Then he walked off, Crabbe behind him, Goyle dropped Draco and followed in suite.

Draco tood himself up, and finished his way to the dungeons, then curled up in a fetal position on his bed, before remembering he was supposed to be at the lake.

Thinking fast, he cast a glitter spell over his body, grabbed the book, and limped all the way to the lake.

When Harry and Hermione were in sight he straightened up, and said a few words to himself to see if his speech was back to normal under the spell.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, "Couldn't find the book." He handed it to Hermione, smiled, and tried not to wince.


	14. The Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_The Shrieking Shack_**

* * *

The next day Draco woke up to find a note from Harry on the end table:

_Don't go anywhere; I'll be back in awhile._

_Harry_

_P.S. It's just you and me today_

Draco raised an eyebrow, thinking about what Harry could have in mind, _'It's just you and me today.'_ He smiled, as much as possible, considering his nose was probably broken, and got up to shower.

* * *

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Draco stepped out of the shower. He examined himself in the mirror.

His chest and stomach were badly bruised, black eye, and there was nothing he could do about his nose, not until he looked it up.

"Draco?" Harry called from the other room.

The blonde quickly grabbed his wand and cast the glitter spell, which would prove to be his new best friend, and then he stepped out to face the world, his world at least.

"Hey," Draco smiled at the sight of Harry. He was holding a tray of food, wearing black jeans and an emerald green shirt that complimented his eyes. "You look good."

Harry put the food down and grabbed Draco around the waist, pulling him in for a kiss. "So do you," He whispered in the Slytherin's ear.

"What are our plans for the day?" Draco walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"First we eat," Harry brought the tray over to the bed and flopped down. "Then we're going in to Hogsmead."

The Slytherin finished buttoning his pants and looked up at his boyfriend curiously, "We can't though, not unsupervised."

"Don't worry kitten, there are ways." Harry smiled and pulled Draco, shirtless, on the bed with him, knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Draco asked. Harry was leading him towards the forbidden forest, only after they had taken a secret passage out of the castle.

"For the fun of it," Harry claimed. Secretly Draco knew it was so they could snog, which only happened every other step-cough-.

"You'll see."

When they reached the Whomping Willow Draco had decided Harry had either lost his mind or was trying to kill Draco.

Just as he was about to ask, Harry whistled and an orange cat came out from behind on of the trees and slinked in under the willow's braches, when the cat reached the trunk of the thrashing tree, it stopped moving.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him under the frozen tree and to a passageway. "Hurry, before someone sees."

"What was that!?" Draco cried when they were safely below the tree. "And where are we?"

Harry sighed, "I guess there are a few things I need to tell you...first of which, you can NOT mention any of this to anyone. Hermione Ron and I are the only students who know about it, so among me and Hermione it's fine, but no one else, promise?"

Draco nodded.

"We're under the Whomping Willow tree," Draco just stared as Harry continued. "This tunnel leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead." Blank stare. "My godfather is Sirius Black."

Draco's eyes widened at this one. "What!?"

Harry smiled.

"You're kidding, tell me you're kidding!"

Harry shook his head.

"The MURDERER Black!?"

"He was innocent," Harry said softly.

Draco caught on to the fact that it wasn't a pleasant subject, knowing of Blacks recent death through his father. "I'm sorry...um, we'll talk about that later, go on."

"Yeah, well, you remember Professor Lupin?"

"The werewolf?"

"Yes, when he went to school here, Dumbledore made this so he could go to the shack on the full moon, and be away from people so he wouldn't hurt anyone." Draco nodded. "My father, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew became unknown animagus' and joined Lupin."

"Wow."

"And I wanted to show you so we could get out by ourselves."

Draco nodded, "I guess we should be on our way then." Harry smiled and took Draco's hand and lead him the rest of the way.

* * *

They had lunch at Three Broomsticks, and then wandered around for a while, until close to dinner, at which point Harry had to drag Draco (who was sucking on his neck for a good ten minutes) back to the Shrieking Shack. Which as you can imagine, was a difficult feat.

"We don't have to go yet, do we?" Draco whined, biting Harry's ear.

"I need to get back to Gryffindor to get my school bag if I'm going to stay the night in your room."

Draco pushed Harry up against a wall and began gnawing on his bottom lip.

Momentarily forgetting his protest the Gryffindor slipped his hands around Draco's back to grope his arse.

Draco smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's, forcing his tongue inside the other boy's mouth.

Harry's hands ran all over Draco's body as the boy's kissed against the wall in the damp shack.

Draco took the opportunity to change the tables, and he dug his fingers into Harry's mass of hair.

Their lips parted and Harry began kissing down Draco's neck, stopping to nibble at his collarbone.

Draco began panting and captured Harry's lips for another heated kiss. This time Harry took control and slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, who fought back, and an epic battle broke out.

As tongues battled for dominance, Harry's hands still wandered over Draco's body. He grazed Draco's chest, and the blonde involuntarily winced.

Harry broke the kiss, "Are you okay?" He panted.

'_Damn,'_ Draco thought, _'I really need to look up a numbing charm.'_ "Yeah, I'm fine." Harry's hands were still on Draco chest. "I guess we should go now," He smiled awkwardly, wishing Harry would move.

"Yeah," And the raven-haired boy did so and headed down the passageway leading back to the castle.

"Harry," Draco grabbed his arm once they were back on school grounds. "Thanks for today," Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the lips a last time before heading into the castle.


	15. Harry Finds Out

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:** **_Harry Finds Out_**

* * *

The following Wednesday Draco was lying in bed during lunch, having just suffered another beating. He'd told Harry he had some History of Magic homework to do, which he did, but was in too much pain at the moment.

Slowly, he lifted himself off the bed, grabbed his wand off the table and headed to the bathroom.

He took off his shirt and pants, standing clad in a pair of boxers. Draco removed the glitter spell and looked at his beaten body in the mirror.

There were fresh cuts on his face (Crabbe had found that when he wore rings he could make Draco cringe even more). He was having trouble breathing, having taken one too many in the chest.

Draco didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Draco?"

It was Harry. What was he doing here? Why now? Draco's mind raced as he hastily picked up his wand off the counter.

Too fast

The wand slipped out of his hand and slid across the bathroom tile as Harry made his way to the bathroom.

"Draco?" He said again, turning the door handle.

Draco spun around as Harry entered. "Oh my god," The Gryffindor stumbled backwards. "What the hell happened to you!?" He regained his footing and took a step towards Draco.

"I-uh," He took in a sharp breath as Harry touched his chest.

"Draco, tell me who did this to you." Harry demanded.

The blonde looked at his feet.

"Draco!"

"Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle," he finally muttered.

Harry glared at him for a second. "Why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled. "Why did you let them beat you!? Why?"

"Ron said they would hurt you too!" Draco cut in.

"And you thought I couldn't have handled myself!?"

"Does it look like I was able to stop them? Look at me, could you have gotten out better!?"

Draco's head spun, he took a sharp painful breath before colliding with the wall and sliding to the floor.

"Draco?" Harry kneeled beside him, the blonde groaned. "Don't move, you could be seriously injured...internal bleeding even."

Harry carefully helped Draco to his feet and laid him on the bed.

"I'm going to get help," he said. "Don't move."

The raven-haired boy ran out of the room and to the Great Hall. "Hermione!" He called down the Gryffindor table.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I need your help...fast." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hall and down to Draco's room.

She gasped at the sight of the Slytherin. "Oh my-what happened?"

"Ron...Ron happened," Harry said coldly, lifting Draco off the bed. "We need to get him to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded and stood on the opposite side of the semi-conscience blonde, then slipped his arm around her neck the same as Harry.

* * *

"Merlin Mr. Malfoy, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Madame Pomfrey bickered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked. He was in a panic, since Draco fell in the bathroom he'd been non-responsive, and it had been over an hour. Hermione was holding Harry's hand, equally afraid.

"He'll survive," the medi-witch stated, pouring yet another potion into Draco's mouth. "I was able to heal the recent injuries, but some are more severe. His nose is broken and probably has been for weeks. That'll have to heal the muggle way."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Some of Malfoy's wounds have been untreated for too long, therefore the only way they can properly heal is without magic. I'll put a split on his nose and bandage his ribs, but right now what he needs is some rest. So off with you too." She shooed them out of the infirmary.

"Harry...Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm when he didn't answer.

"What!?" He snapped, turning to her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't like that look on your face."

"You shouldn't." He pulled out his wand and hurried down the corridor. Hermione fought to keep up.

Afternoon classes were about to start so Harry ran towards the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

"Gryffindor has Potions."

* * *

"Weasley!"

Ron stopped, about to enter Snape's classroom. "Potter?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have some business to attend with you."

"Oh really?" The last of the students had filed into the class. Harry and Ron were the only one's in the hall.

"You hurt Draco."

Ron smiled, "So he finally told you? I wondered when he'd swallow his Malfoy pride."

"So I'll hurt you."

"Harry!" Hermione rounded the corner out of breath. "Harry, don't."

"Sorry Hermione," He muttered.

Just then Ron pulled out his wand.

"Oh no," Harry said. "We're doing this the muggle way." He disarmed Ron and threw his own wand to the side.

Then he lunged at the redhead, fist colliding with face.

In a matter of seconds the pair was on the ground, Harry pummeling Ron, Ron throwing a blind punch every now and then. Hermione looked on in horror, frozen to her spot on the floor, afraid that if she got in the middle of it, Harry would go after her too.

"Draco's in the infirmary," Harry yelled. "I intend to put you there as well."

"Mister Potter! Mister Weasley!" Snape's voice rang through the hall.

That didn't stop Harry. If anything it made him hit Ron harder.

Finally Snape pulled Harry off Ron, who was bleeding rather badly and limp on the floor.

Harry went unharmed.

"Finnegan, Thomas, take him to the hospital wing," Snape nodded towards Ron. "Potter come with me to see the head master, and you too miss Granger."

Harry and Hermione followed Snape to Dumbledore's office, Harry with a rather satisfied look on his face.


	16. Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:_ Consequences_**

* * *

"Potter was beating up Weasley outside of my classroom." Snape informed Dumbledore.

The headmaster looked curiously at Harry. "Is this true Harry?"

"Yes," He said plainly.

Dumbledore nodded. "And did Hermione take part in this?"

"Not that I saw, but she was in the hall with them." Snape said.

"Thank you Severus, you may go."

"I'd rather stay and find out what this is all about."

"Very well," the old man produced a third chair and the professor sat down. "Now Harry, please explain yourself."

"Ron Crabbe and Goyle have been beating up Draco for the last couple of weeks I believe. I found him in his room today bleeding and almost unconscious."

"We think he's been using a glitter charm to cover it all up." Hermione added.

"I asked him what had happened, he told me then passed out. Hermione and I took him to the infirmary and then I went to find Ron. And you know the rest."

"Why didn't you come to me instead of going after Ron?" Dumbledore asked.

"If someone you loved, was being hurt by someone you hate, would you let another person handle it?" Harry responded coldly.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor for your actions and 50 for Ron's, also 100 from Slytherin for Crabbe and Goyle combined. As for you, you'll serve detention with Professor Snape until winter break."

"That's all?" Snape protested.

"What about the others?" Harry asked.

"The three of them will be suspended for one month after holiday, and will have detention with Filch until then."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"I don't want to hear about anything like this again Harry."

He nodded and himself and Hermione left.

* * *

"You are _so_ lucky Harry." Hermione scolded once they'd left the office.

"Draco could have died."

"But he didn't-"

"What does that have to do with it? I'm not going to stand by and watch while I lose another person I love. If it had been you in his place I would have done the same thing."

Hermione sighed. "You want to go see him?"

Harry nodded.

"Potter," Snape said before they left. The gargoyle guarding Dunbledore's office jumped back into place after Snape exited. "You'll serve your first detention tonight, be in the dungeons by eight."

Harry groaned and the Potion's Professor walked away.

* * *

"Harry, it's almost time for you to go." Hermione informed him.

He was sitting in a chair by Draco's bed, the blonde was still unconscious. He was to stay in the infirmary for four days.

Madame Pomfrey had found some internal damage. She planned to operate on it in the morning.

Harry stood and kissed Draco's forehead. "I love you," He whispered before leaving with Hermione.

"You going to be okay?" She asked when they reached the staircase.

"Once Ron's gone and Draco's better."

She nodded and hugged him before they parted ways.

Madame Pomfrey had been able to heal almost all of Ron's wounds, lucky bastard. He left the wing after two hours with the warning that he would be very soar.

Harry knocked on Snape's office door. "Come in." He looked up when Harry entered. "Have a seat Potter, I wanted to talk to you about Draco."

"What about my detention?" Harry asked confused.

"You can restock my shelves (A/N: Does that sound dirty to anyone else?) tomorrow night, I'm more concerned about my god son right now."

"Your-"

"God son. Is he alright?"

Harry nodded, "Madame Pomfrey is operating tomorrow and after that he'll just need some time to heal."

"Operating on what?"

"There was some internal bleeding she's got to stop."

"You didn't know anything about this, did you?"

Harry laughed. "If I did I'd have much more than detention right now."

Snape nodded. "You're excused for the night, same time tomorrow, and the real work will begin."

Harry suppressed a groan in the Professor's presence and left, heading back to the infirmary to spend the night with Draco.

He took his former seat in the chair next to Draco's bed. The blonde was sleeping peacefully. Harry leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he whispered resting his head on Draco's stomach, avoiding his broken ribs. "Not again."


	17. Recovering

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:_ Recovering_**

* * *

By the time Harry woke up the next morning he was lying in a bed across from Draco, who was sitting up, wide awake.

"Hey," He got up and walked over to Draco. "How are you feeling?"

Draco shrugged and pulled Harry down for a kiss. "Wishing I had told you about all of this." He said. Harry smiled. "Hermione was here earlier, said you kicked Ron's arse yesterday."

Harry laughed. "Just a little." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "When was 'Mione here?"

"Couple of hours ago, before Madame Pomfrey operated."

"She already did?" Draco nodded. "What time is it?"

"Almost lunch. Dumbledore said to let you sleep. Granger's bringing our homework later."

"Oh," he sighed. "I have detention with Snape until holiday."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I-"

"Shh," Harry put a finger over Draco's lips. "Let's just forget this ever happened." He yawned and lay down next to Draco closing his eyes.

* * *

"Good afternoon Draco."

"Severus," Draco responded as the Potion's Master walked over. He looked rather disgusted that Harry was sleeping next to the blonde. "You remember Harry, don't you Sev?" Draco smirked.

Severus laughed bitterly. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"That seems to be the question of the day."

"Ah, well, I've got another. Why would you let someone do this to you? I thought Lucius raised you better."

"He did," Draco sighed. "I was afraid if they didn't hurt me, they would hurt Harry. You know how love goes."

"So you really are in love?"

"I wouldn't be lying here if I wasn't," Draco smirked.

"Good point. But I thought after Marylyn-"

"That was a long time ago."

"Two years Draco."

"Just because you don't like Harry doesn't mean I'm going to stop. And Marylyn was nothing compared to this."

"She was obviously something to make you swear off love the way you did."

Draco sighed, "I'd rather not talk about this. Besides, it's different with Harry...it's real."

Severus nodded. "Well, don't let anything I say change your mind-"

"I won't."

"Is Potter joining you at the Manor?"

"Yes...and I'd prefer it if you called him Harry."

"And I'd prefer it if I didn't have to call him anything." Draco glared at the older man. "Fine...only when we're not in school though."

"I guess it's a start." Harry stirred a bit but was still asleep. Draco put an arm around him.

"I'll be coming a few days before Christmas to take you to see Lucius." Severus continued.

"I'll see if Harry wants to go."

"Do you think your father would like that?"

"He supports my decision."

"We could go in like this all day-"

"And I would win-"

"But I have classes to teach, and the last thing I want to see is Harry Potter lying in the arms of Draco Malfoy."

"Get used to it." Draco called as Severus left.

Hermione showed up with lunch a little while later. She smiled at the sight in front of her. "You two are so cute," she cooed setting the tray of food down on the table at the end of Draco's bed.

"Can I fix you up with someone?" Draco asked.

Hermione was a bit surprised. "What?"

"Well, Harry mentioned that you liked Ron, and now, well I hope you don't-"

"I don't," she cut in.

Draco smiled. "And I have a friend that has sort of, admired you from afar for a while."

"Wait a second," Hermione stopped him. "_You_ have a _friend_?"

Draco threw a pillow at her. "Yes you prat. Now can I fix you up or not?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess...but if I don't like him-it is a him, right?"

Draco laughed, "Not everyone I know is gay 'Mione, yes, it's a bloody 'him'."

She smiled, "Okay. If I don't like _him_ then I'll end it then and where ever we end up being."

"Alright, now I just have to get out of here and back to civilization."

"You're supposed to stay in bed till Saturday." Hermione reminded him.

Draco groaned.

"Here," She shoved a plate in his hands. "Eat." She took a seat at the end of his bed and took some food for herself.

"Should we wake him up?" Draco asked, nodding towards Harry.

Hermione shrugged, "He probably needs to eat something."

"But he's so cute when he's sleeping," Draco whined.

"Be that as it may, it's starting to scare me how well we're getting along."

Draco thought for a minute. "Harry," He said, shaking him gently.

Hermione laughed.

Harry yawned opening his eyes, then he wrapped his arm around Draco's chest and buried his head in the blonde's night shirt.

"Ow, broken," Draco cried.

"Oh crap," Harry jumped up. "I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"Calm down Harry," Hermione said, handing him the rest of their lunch.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"Long enough to have a conversation with Malfoy, and be scared because he called me 'Mione." She smiled.

"You did?" Harry turned to Draco.

"No!" Draco protested.

"Yeah, it was frightening."

"You guys are just going to have to admit that you've become friends." Harry said.

"That's not true!" Draco called.

"No, it's not!" Hermione agreed.

Harry just shook his head and finished his lunch.


	18. Escaping

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:_ Escaping_**

* * *

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Draco needs to rest now," Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"I feel fine!" Draco whined, "Can't I go?"

The medi-witch just shook her head and walked back out of sight.

"Sorry Draco. I've got detention anyway," Harry bent down and kissed Draco.

He was about to pull away when the blonde put a hand on the back of his head, keeping Harry their and their lips together.

Harry smiled and ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth and they were lost.

Until, that is, Hermione cleared her throat from behind them.

Draco whimpered when Harry broke the kiss. "I know, I know. I'll be back in the morning."

"Bye Malfoy," Hermione waved.

* * *

"And when you're done with that you can clean the desks and floors." Snape said, sitting at his own desk in the Potion's classroom.

Harry gritted his teeth as he replaced empty potion bottles on the shelves in the storage closet with new ones..._restock my shelves-holy crap. That's so wrong,_ Harry thought, remembering how Snape had put it the night before.

Just then a girl, probably a second or third year, rushed in, "Professor Snape." She called.

He looked up from the papers he was grading, "What is it Maggie?"

"Malcolm and Blaise are dueling in the common room!" She panted, obviously having run all the way to the classroom to find her head of house.

Snape got up. "Potter you may go, be back at eight tomorrow and you'll finish your work. Come on Maggie." And they left.

Harry sighed, relieved, and headed to Draco's room. He'd been staying there since Draco was in the hospital, with the exception of the nights he fell asleep by the blonde's bed.

Harry walked into Draco's bedroom, and stopped halfway between the bed and the couch. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco was sitting on his bed, out of hospital attire and in only a pair of silk pajama bottoms. "You're not happy to see me?" He pouted, reaching out for Harry.

"Did you sneak out of the infirmary?" Against his wishes Harry walked over and wrapped his arms gently around Draco, happy he could hold the blonde again without an audience.

"Just a little bit." Harry sighed, burring his head in the crock of Draco's neck. "I'm fine though," He knew Harry was worried.

"Oh yeah, you just were operated on today, you have a broken nose, and a few cracked ribs...you're fine."

"Harry," Draco took the Gryffindor's head in his hands. "I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer."

Harry closed his eyes, fighting off tears. "I just...I want you to be okay...I can't lose you," He sobbed.

"You won't," Draco consoled. "I promise." He kissed Harry then pulled him in to bed and under the covers.

Draco pulled off Harry's shirt and started kissing his chest. "Harry?" Draco asked, his lips on the boy's neck. "Are you crying?"

"No," Harry said weakly.

Draco looked up at him, salt on his lips. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"People don't cry when they're fine baby. Tell me?"

Draco wiped the tears off of Harry's face. "I just hate that you let them hurt you. You're supposed to be the strong one in this relationship-"

"Oh, am I?"

"I thought you're Malfoy ego wouldn't settle for anything less..."

"You got that right," Draco caressed Harry's face and leaned in to kiss him. "This whole thing was a giant fluke...I shouldn't of let it happen. Let's forget about it and move on, okay?"

Harry nodded and they snogged in bed some more, Draco finding his way on top of Harry. He started sucking on the Gryffindor's neck, until he was certain it would leave a nice mark of ownership.

Harry guided Draco's face back up to his own so they could kiss, tongues swirling and hands roaming. "I love you," Harry whispered through kisses.

"Love you too," Draco panted back.

* * *

The following morning, Draco Harry and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall after breakfast.

"I'll meet you guys in class...I need to talk to someone." Draco said, kissing Harry and heading back to the house tables. "Zabini!" He called.

Blaise looked over as he got up from the Slytherin table. "Malfoy." He said, acknowledging Draco.

"I heard you and Malcolm got in a fight, what was that all about?"

Blaise walked over and stood eyelevel with Draco, "You, actually." He started walking out of the hall.

"Hey!" Draco caught up with him. "What do you mean?"

"Malcolm was talking a bunch of crap about you and Lucius...and Potter."

"And you defended me?"

"I've known you since birth Malfoy, we're best friends...I'd die for you if I had to and you know that."

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

"No problem...I mean it only got me three weeks detention."

"I think I know how to make it up to you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "What are you playing at?"

"Don't worry," They started walking to Transfiguration, "I think you'll like it."

By the time they reached the classroom, Draco had informed Blaise of what he was 'playing at'.

"So Zabini, what do you say?"

Blaise smiled, "Just tell me when and where."

"I still have to work that out with her," They headed to their seats.

"Oh, and that broken nose look works really well with your complexion," Blaise added.

"Ha ha," Draco sat next to Harry.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Not yet," Draco smirked and waited for class to begin.


	19. The Train

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:_ The Train_**

* * *

At six that night Draco lead Hermione to an empty classroom on the fourth floor.

"Why so early?" She asked.

"Because your date has detention at eight."

"Sounds like someone else we know." She smiled. Harry was back in Draco's room, having a lye down before he's 'stuck in hell for four hours,' as he put it.

"This is where I leave you," Draco said once they'd reached the door.

"Remember-"

"You have every right to leave, I know Granger. Just go, enjoy yourself. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously before taking a deep breath and opening the door to find Blaise at a table for a candle-lit dinner.

Draco smiled and headed back to his room where Harry was resting.

"'Mione and Blaise, hm?" He asked from the bed.

"I think it'll be good for both of them." Draco said, crawling on top of Harry and kissing him.

"Good for us too...we won't feel so couple-y around Hermione."

"I was more drawn to not having to spend so much time around Hermione, and more time alone..."

Harry smirked and pulled Draco down for a heated kiss.

* * *

The next week passed rather quickly.

Hermione and Blaise' date went well, and left them hanging on each other every opportunity (and snogging in empty classrooms daily).

Harry's detentions were finally over, and they had heard nothing from Ron, Crabbe, or Goyle in the last week (A/N: It's been believed that some of the reviewers took it into their own hands to make sure these three are out of the story...permanently).

Now it was the day everyone left for holiday.

"It's only two weeks, you can write her everyday if you're THAT desperate." Blaise was sulking because Hermione had to go to muggle London and stay with her parents and he had to go and stay with his family. So Draco was left to cheer him up.

"Look who's talking, Harry gets to come with you to the Manor."

"Yeah well...I think we'll purposely snog in the sitting room so when Snape comes he walks in on us."

Blaise laughed as Hermione and Harry came down from Gryffindor tower.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

Draco pulled him over for a kiss, as did Hermione to Blaise.

"Let's go then," Harry grabbed Draco's hand and the four went out to the horse-less carriages.

When they reached the train station Blaise and Hermione went off to find and empty compartment to –cough- study...yeah, they were studying, let's go with that.

Harry pulled Draco into a compartment of their own. Draco took a seat by the window as Harry closed the door.

"You okay?" He asked.

Draco sighed. "I need to prep you for Malfoy Manor."

Harry lay down on the seat, putting his head in Draco's lap. "Ready."

"First off, my mom does NOT need to know that we are anything but friends. She's such a homophobe, it's not even funny."

"Alright," Harry pretended like he was taking notes. "Avoid Narcissa at all costs, check."

"And I think she's cheating on my father...again. So we'll have to be careful around him too. Thankfully though, the only time we'll really have to see them is at dinner-we always eat together- and randomly around the house."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, never EVER mention Dumbledore...ever."

"Not in favor of the guy?"

"He got her fiancée sent to Azkaban after they graduated...it's a long stupid story." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"It'll be fine," Harry reached up and caressed his check.

Draco leaned in to the touch. "I wish my dad were there...he's a hell of a lot better than Narcissa."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"I'm serious!" Draco looked down at Harry. "When you've seen him he was under heavy surveillance...you know, the whole thing where he was a Death Eater. At the Manor he's better, he can be himself."

Harry saw how passionately Draco talked about his father. "Okay, I believe you. Now," he got up and pulled a blanket down from the overhead. "I'm going to take a nap before we get there."

"Grab my book?"

Harry fumbled around in Draco's bag a few minutes before retrieving Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet.'

He examined the book. "You like this?"

Draco nodded. "The whole captivating forbidden love story. It reminds me of us."

Harry smiled and handed the blonde the book, then settled himself on the seat again, head still in Draco's lap. "You know they both die at the end."

"Shut up! I haven't gotten there!"

"Sorry," Harry smirked and closed his eyes.

* * *

A while later, Blaise walked into the compartment to find Harry still sleeping on Draco. Draco lowered his book and looked at Blaise.

"Got a condom?" He asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Blaise! On the train!?"

Blaise laughed. "No, Hermione went to find her cat, and I just wanted to see you're reaction."

Draco threw the book at him. Blaise picked it up and took a seat across from him.

"I'll try to stop by over the break if I can."

"That won't be necessary," Draco said flatly, reaching for his book.

Blaise pulled it out of his reach. "C'mon, I want to meet 'Cissa's new conquest."

Draco glared at him. "Give me the book Blaise and leave."

"Don't be like that Dray...I'm kidding."

"Well I'm not." Harry stirred in Draco's lap.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing, Blaise was just leaving."

"Was I? Must of forgotten." He stood up and tossed the book to Draco. "Sorry for waking you Harry, but we're almost at platform nine and three quarters."

He walked out and closed the door.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked seeing the irritated expression on Draco's face.

"Oh yeah...everything's fine," He spat.

"Well, I'm not convinced, but we should get our stuff together, so I'll let it go for now. Besides, I have more things to worry about...I'm spending two weeks in Malfoy Manor." He smiled and kissed Draco, pulling him up off the seat.


	20. The Manor

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, By Accident:_ The Manor_**

* * *

"Draco!" Narcissa squealed when Draco and Harry stepped off the train. She held her arms out for a hug.

Draco made a face but complied. He set his bags down and motioned for Harry to do the same and a house elf came up and put them away in the car.

"Mother, this is Harry," Draco said.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Harry held out his hand to the older woman.

She smiled, the tired lines in her face showing from years of unhappiness. "Please, call me Narcissa," she took Harry's hand. "Dinner's waiting boys, let's be on our way."

She started walking to the car, when her back was turned Draco reached for Harry's hand. "I guess this'll be harder than I thought." He said.

* * *

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry. Draco can show you around later. Feddon, that's one of the house elves, will take your bags up to the room. Come on now, the dinning hall is this way. " Narcissa said.Harry gawked at all the paintings, marble, jewels, and vases. Draco smiled at the look on his boyfriend's face and pulled him into the dinning room.The table was set with glass china, it was a big wooden table with eight chairs, but only three places were set. There were platters laden with food at the empty seats.Narcissa sat at the head of the table, forcing Harry and Draco on either side of her. "So Harry," she started serving food. "Tell me about yourself."Harry looked at Draco, the blonde just shrugged. "Um, what do you mean?" He asked, uncertain."Where do you live, what are your parents like, general things darling." Narcissa looked at him and smiled. She was a pleasant woman, happy and tired at the same time. Obviously living in her own world though, I mean, how many witches could barely glance at Harry and know he was the savior of the wizzarding world. This woman on the other hand had already spent over an hour with him and was still wondering about his home life."Well," Harry began, "I live in Surrey with my Aunt and Uncle...my parents died when I was a baby.""Oh how awful-""Mom," Draco interrupted, "We're going to go up to my room." Draco had finished eating and noticed Harry had only been poking at his food."All right...oh, Dragon, sweetie, I'm having a friend over tomorrow that I want you to meet""All right," Draco pulled Harry out of the room and led him up one of the staircases."Dragon?" Harry teased grabbing Draco around the waist and pulling him against his chest at the top of the stairs."Sorry about the whole explaining your family thing, she's sort of a house dweller. I'll talk to her later and tell her just who you are.""No," Harry nibbled on Draco's ear; "I like it without her knowing.They finished the walk to Draco's room.As Harry expected it was covered in Slytherin colors. It was a large room, maybe bigger then the Gryffindor common room even, or just about the same. A king size bed with black satin sheets and a black duvet was in the corner to their right next to the walk in closet, a desk near the door, and green curtains over the few windows, and a dresser near the bathroom.Draco closed the door behind Harry and saw the look on the Gryffindors face. "You're telling me you don't have a room like this in Surrey?"Harry walked over to the bookcase and scanned Draco's collection. He had all his old school books, a bunch of advanced Potions books, Transfiguration, odds and ends of muggle books were there, and a few Dark Arts books caught Harry's eye."Are you kidding me?" Harry laughed, "My room was the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, and then after my first year at Hogwarts my relatives were afraid I would hex them so they gave me my cousins extra bedroom. I had a room when I stayed with Sirius, but that wasn't anywhere near glorious."He turned around to see Draco staring at him in horror. "You lived in a cupboard?"Harry shrugged, "The Dursley's hate me.""That's so horrible." Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry."It's not that big a deal." Harry buried his head in Draco's shoulder, remembering all the horrible years in Surrey."It is to me."Harry looked up and brushed a blonde lock of hair out of Draco's eyes. He leaned in and Draco caught Harry's lips with his own."I love you," Harry whispered, resting his forehead against Draco's."I love you too," The blonde said before kissing Harry again. 


	21. Marylyn and Cissa's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ Marylyn, and Cissa's Boyfriend_**

* * *

"Draco, who's this?" Harry held up a picture from the bedside table.

It was of a slender blonde girl with blue eyes in a white t-shirt sitting on a bench. You could see her in the picture laughing and smiling.

Draco put his book down. He'd been reading while Harry explored his room. The blonde took the picture from his boy friend. "Her name's Marylyn." Was all he said before handing it back and picking up his book again.

Harry looked at him suspiciously before replacing the picture of 'Marylyn' and crawling on top of Draco on the bed. "Who is she?"

Draco sighed when Harry stuck his head between Draco's face and his book.

He sat up, Harry sliding down a bit on his lap. "Her mother and Narcissa were good friends. Somehow they met. She goes to Beauxbatons, we dated three years ago." He leaned back into the pillows. "I loved her. Thought she felt the same, but I was wrong. We broke up in the middle of fourth year-"

"When you gave up on liking girls?" Harry remembered a previous conversation.

"And when I gave up on love." He glanced at Harry, seeing the Gryffindor calculating things in his head.

"So that's what your problem was before! I _knew_ there was something!"

Draco smiled, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you got over that." Harry rested his head on the blonde's chest.

"Me too," He reached over for the picture of Marylyn, took it out of it's frame, he put the frame back, reminding himself he needed a picture of Harry to go in it, and tore the blonde girl into pieces.

* * *

"Oh good boys you're just in time for breakfast." Narcissa bounded as Harry and Draco made their way down the stairs the next morning.

"She's certainly chipper in the morning," Harry yawned.

"Mmm," was Draco's reply.

They headed into the sitting room, where Feddon would serve breakfast.

Both teens froze in the doorway.

Narcissa looked over from the couch. "Draco, Harry," She smiled, "I'd like you to meet my friend, Remus Lupin."

Remus looked over and jumped up. "Harry!?"

"Lupin, what are you-" Harry started.

"You know each other?" Narcissa asked.

"Y-yes, well..." Lupin stuttered.

"He was out DADA teacher one year," Draco informed his mother.

"And he and my father were best friends." Harry finished.

Lupin looked uncomfortable sitting with Narcissa on the couch. "Sit down boys, have something to eat." She was such an airhead; Harry could see why Draco avoided her.

They ate in silence, Harry glancing at Lupin every once in a while.

"I'll go change, then we can go Remmy." Narcissa smiled and left.

"Remmy?" Harry asked when Draco's mother was out of the room. "Lupin what's going on?'

"We're going to Diagon Ally, doing some Christmas shopping-"

"You know that's not what I mean, what are you _doing_ here?"

"I'm going to...step out side." Draco said awkwardly before slipping out the back door.

"Listen Harry, I met Narcissa at the Ministry, she was dealing with some things about Lucius and I was picking up Arthur Weasley, we had a meeting for that night. Narcissa and I started talking and I asked her to dinner. One thing lead to another and here we are."

"What about Sirius-?"

"I've moved on Harry, and so should you. That's in the past-"

"You said you loved him!"

"A lot of good it would do me to love a dead man!"

Harry took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry Harry, but he's gone. You need to face it, because I know you haven't."

Harry stood up in a flurry and started walking towards the back door.

"What are you doing here anyway? Last I heard you and Draco Malfoy hated each other."

The Gryffindor turned around, "Things changed."

Lupin watched as Harry walked out to the porch where Draco was sitting at a table. The blonde looked up when the door opened.

Seeing the look on Harry's face Draco stood up and went over to him putting his arms around the raven-haired boy.

"I guess a lot of things changed," Lupin muttered to himself before walking to the entrance hall to wait for Narcissa.

* * *

"It's just so weird, you know. You're mom and my...dead god father's ex boyfriend-"

"That's a mouthful," Draco smirked.

Narcissa and Lupin had left hours ago and Draco and Harry were in the den, curled up together in a blanket.

"It doesn't bother you?" Harry asked.

"Bother me? Are you kidding, it disturbs me beyond reason. I mean, she _is _still married to Lucius."

Draco had his arm around Harry, the Gryffindor snuggled in closer. Draco kissed the top of his head. "But, we should just forget about them," he continued. "This break is for us, not Hermione and Blaise, Ron and those bastards, and not for Lupin and Narcissa. Just you and me."

As Draco spoke the door to the den burst open and Severus Snape strode in. He saw Harry and Draco cuddling and blushed a bit.

"Heard of knocking, Sev?" Draco smirked at his godfather's obvious disposition.

"I was looking for your mother."

"Well does it look like she's in here?" Draco spat.

"Where is she then?"

"Diagon ally with her new boyfriend," Harry wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself and Draco, trying to avoid the Potions Master's gaze.

"Right...I'll wait for her in the library." He left, robes billowing after.

Draco burst out laughing. "I love seeing him like that!"

Harry whined when the blonde fell off the couch, taking the blanket with him.

Draco smiled; composing himself he got on his knees, then took Harry's head in his hands and kissed the Gryffindor.

"I still want my blanket," Harry said against Draco's lips.

The blonde Slytherin took the blanket and put it over both their heads and straddled Harry on the couch.

They lay there kissing until the familiar squeal of Narcissa filled the Manor.

Draco jumped up, lips bruised hair a mess.

Harry shook his head smiling and stood up as well.

"Meet me in my room," Draco panted into Harry's ear.

"Draco honey, look who we found," Narcissa said as Draco entered the living room. Lupin looked at him curiously, seeing what his mother did not, the 'just snogged my brains out' look.

"Who?" Draco asked, trying to ignore the werewolf.

Blaise turned around.

"We caught him with his mother at Flourish and Blotts." Narcissa smiled.

Blaise smirked and gave Draco a look similar to the one Lupin had been giving. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaise' arm, "We'll be in my room...oh, and Sev is here somewhere."


	22. Nights and Mornings After

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ Nights and Mornings After_**

* * *

"Hey, what happened to Mare-Bear?" Blaise asked picking up the picture frame that once held Marylyn's picture.

Harry coughed at the nickname, he was lying on Draco's bed paging through a Dark Arts book from Draco's collection. "Mare-Bear?" He asked, appalled.

"Blaise-" Draco started.

"What? Why'd you take her picture down?"

"Yes Draco, why?" Harry chimed in.

"Because," The blonde said, rubbing the back of his head. "I fell in love." He smiled and crawled on top of Harry. Draco rested his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder and Harry read over him with a satisfied smile on his face.

Blaise walked over and sat at Draco's desk to read a magazine.

* * *

"Boy's!" Narcissa called from the hallway.

Draco jumped off of Harry flushed (because they hadn't been kissing for the last half hour, noooo).

Blaise stood up from the desk as Harry rolled off the bed and Draco frantically tried to tidy himself.

"Time for dinner," The blonde's mother entered the room. "Severus is staying as well as Remus and Blaise." She looked at all three boys. "Draco, what have you been doing, rolling around on the floor?"

Harry smirked and it took all of Blaise' will power to not blurt out 'Close enough.'

Narcissa just shook her head and left.

"Don't worry Draco," Harry ran his fingers through the disheveled blonde's locks. "I still think you're sexy."

"Alright lover boys, I'm hungry," Blaise said before leaving.

Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend before pulling him out of the room as well.

* * *

"Well this is uncomfortable." Blaise smirked at the dinner table.

There was obvious tension between Lupin and Harry, and on top of that Snape and just about everyone at the table besides Narcissa and Blaise.

"Shut up Zabini," Draco snapped.

"Draco, is that any way to talk to your friend?" Narcissa scolded, but Draco didn't hear her, because by that time Harry had started running his foot up and down Draco's leg under the table.

Dinner went by dully, Narcissa tried, and failed to start conversations. Finally it was over and Snape was dropping Blaise off at his house, Lupin and Narcissa disappeared somewhere, so Draco and Harry found themselves making out on the floor of the Slytherin's bedroom.

"Couldn't wait, Malfoy?" Harry smirked as Draco ran his tongue up the Gryffindor's neck.

"You gave me a bloody hard-on at the table with my mother, what do you think?" He fumbled with the buttons on Harry's shirt, deciding in the end to just rip in off.

"What was that? Destroying my clothes now?"

"Take off you're pants," Draco panted, pulling them both up towards the bed and bringing Harry's lips crashing on top of his own.

Harry undid the button and zipper on his pants and let them fall to the floor before kicking them off and rolling onto the bed.

Draco pealed off his own clothes, leaving both boys clad in black and green boxers.

"Off," Draco pointed to Harry's green silk boxers.

The raven-haired boy did as he was told, Draco following in suite. Then the blonde removed a jar of lubricant from the bedside table's drawer.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed and sat on top of Harry kissing him several times, "I have done this before you know?" He finally said.

Harry nodded, "I figured so much, who with?"

Draco was a little uncomfortable talking about his past experiences before he and Harry had one of their own, besides, he was horney as fuck. "You remember Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah."

"He was my first."

"You lucky bastard."

Draco laughed and they kissed some more before he prepared Harry. "This might hurt-"

"I trust you," Harry leaned back into the pillows.

Draco then positioned himself between his lover's legs. Harry winced as Draco went inside of him and the blonde slowed down trying to make it as comfortable for Harry as possible. Then he slid his hands up Harry's arms and pinned his wrists to the bed.

"I love you," he spoke softly and kissed Harry's check.

Harry closed his eyes and Draco heard a low moan escape his lover's lips as the blonde began thrusting into him. He placed his hands on Harry's hips to steady his movements.

Harry was panting as Draco kissed all over his body, both climaxes drawing nearer. As Draco dove deeper into him, Harry's cries of pleasure grew louder

Draco collapsed on Harry's chest when he came, panting and sweating. Harry pushed the blonde's hair off his damp forehead and kissed it. "I love you too." He whispered as Draco slid his arms under Harry's shoulders to hold him.

* * *

The next morning the pair were lying naked in bed, lazily kissing when there was a knock on the door.

Draco made no move to get it so the house elf knocking invited himself in.

The blonde sighed in frustration and sat up, sheets around his waist. "What?" he spat irritated.

"M-Master Malfoy sir," the elf spoke, voice quivering.

Harry hugged Draco from behind and nibbled on his ear.

"A l-letter for you s-sir, from A-Azkaban."

"From my father?"

"N-no, from the prison."

Draco froze and Harry stopped what he was doing to stare at the letter in the tiny elves hand. The Slytherin snatched it up, "Get out!"

The elf squeaked and hurried out of the room.

Draco got up and pulled on a pair of jeans, turning the letter over in his hands.

"Draco," Harry reached out to comfort the blonde.

"Don't touch me," he yelled harshly. Looking up he saw the hurt expression on his boyfriend's face.

Draco sighed, shoulders slumping, "I'm sorry, Harry." By this time to Gryffindor was up and getting dressed. He walked over and stood in front of Draco. "I'm afraid to open it," he finished.

Draco held the letter out to Harry. He took it, put an arm around Draco's waist, and they sat on the edge of the bed.

Before opening the letter Harry glanced at Draco who was thoughtfully examining his pants. "We regret to inform you of the..." Harry stopped, scanning the letter.

"Read it," Draco commanded.

Harry reached for Draco's hand, the blonde took it gratefully.

"We regret to inform you of the death of Lucius Malfoy."

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes. "Did they kill him?" He asked, voice shaking.

Harry squeezed his hand. "It doesn't say. It just ends with 'We're sorry for your loss,' and Fudges' name stamped on the bottom. He looked over at Draco and saw tears streaking the Slytherin's face. He laid the letter on the bed and crouched on the floor in front of Draco.

"Don't say anything, Harry," Draco sobbed. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed the tears on his cheeks.


	23. He's Dead

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ He's Dead_**

* * *

"MOM!" Draco barged into Narcissa's room awhile later.

"Draco," she pulled the covers up to cover her body, Lupin was laying next to her. "What are you doing in here honey?"

"HE'S DEAD!" Draco screamed, not understanding how his mother could just be laying their fucking her boyfriend.

"What, Draco calm down, who?"

"YOU BITCH. YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING BITCH. YOU'RE HUSBAND, MY FATHER, LUCIUS MALFOY IS DEAD!"

Narcissa stared at her son, the look on her face unreadable, "Impossible," She breathed.

"Here, here's the sodding letter. Go throw a party or something." He stalked out of the room to find Harry waiting for him in the hallway.

"Come on," Harry took Draco's hand and they went down the stairs to the den, he set the blonde, now in tears, on the couch and retrieved the blanket from the day before. Then he situated himself so that Draco was lying on top of him and he held his love as he cried for his lost father.

"It's not fair," He sobbed into Harry's shirt. "He turned himself in, he was doing the right thing, making amends, and I don't even know how he fucking died!"

"I know baby, I know." Harry wasn't about to mention that he knew exactly how Draco felt, having both his parents and his godfather dead, right now the Slytherin just needed to mourn, so he kissed the top of Draco's head and rubbed his back.

"Dragon!" Narcissa cried, rushing into the room, Lupin at her heels. She froze when she saw the way Draco and Harry were on the couch. "What is-"

"Oh yeah, I'm gay mom, Harry's my boyfriend." Draco said casually taking a break from his sobs.

Narcissa blinked and fell back into a chair. "I...I don't understand. You can't be..._gay_...you're-"

"Oh shut up about it, I am, alright, can we focus on the matter at hand? Like...oh I don't know, MY FATHER BEING DEAD!" Draco yelled.

Narcissa just stared at the floor, mumbling under her breath about where she went wrong.

Draco got up and Harry followed, the Gryffindor paused in the doorway to speak to Lupin. "Let me guess, you didn't know she was homophobic?"

Remus just stared at him in disbelief.

Harry hurried after Draco, who was headed to the library. "I need to write Severus."

"Draco...you don't have to do this now." Harry cooed.

"There's nothing else I can do, I just need to be busy, forget about things. What did you do to clear your mind when Sirius died?"

Harry rubbed his head. "I don't..." Then he smiled, remembering what he actually did.

"What?"

"I thought about you." He said.

"You...why?"

"That's when I developed my crush, I would watch you across the room in classes, and think about what you were like behind that cruel, Malfoy exterior. It got Sirius off my mind I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh, Harry," Draco buried his head in the other boy's shoulder. "Is it always this hard? Does this pain ever go away?"

More than anything Harry wanted to say yes, wanted to tell Draco that it would be all right, that he would eventually move on. But he couldn't, because he'd never known it to be 'all right,' whatever that is. He'd only known pain...until Draco came to be romantically involved in his life, but still, that brought pain.

"Harry?" Draco looked up at him.

"I love you," was all he could say.

"Harry, wha-oh, you're still not over Sirius' death."

Harry let out a bitter laugh. "You sound like Lupin...but Draco, that's just me, I think it'll be different for you, you'll be able to function normally. Just, my life you know it was hard, I mean, he was almost family, and he really cared about me-"

"Come sit with me," Draco took Harry's hand and they went to a chair at the desk, Draco on Harry's lap. "Maybe, if you talk about him...it'll help."

Harry coaked his head to the side, "Do you want to talk about Lucius?"

"Not now, it's too early. But I'd like to hear about Sirius."

Harry half smiled. "He was the closet thing I had to a dad, and he was so much fun to be around. Some nights, when I was staying with him, neither of us could sleep, so we'd go down to the kitchen and he'd tell me about my dad growing up, about the day I was born, and things like that. He so longed to go outside though, it was the saddest I'd ever seen him when we had to leave for school.

"I remember how he was with Lupin. They were so right for each other. Kind of like you and me," Draco smiled. "He wouldn't have died if it weren't for me-"

"Harry."

"I'm serious, I thought he was in trouble, so I went after him. Turns out he was perfectly fine, but not by the end of the night." He sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Draco kissed Harry and they went upstairs for a nap, as you can imagine they didn't get much sleep the night before.

* * *

"Draco!" Narcissa called up the stairs that night. "Severus is here!"

Draco and Harry headed down, both with sour looks on their faces. Everyone was gathered in the entrance hall, Narcissa upset at Draco, Lupin upset at Narcissa, Harry, Draco and Severus upset about death. To an on-looker it was a sad bunch.

The front door opened and a man walked in. "What's the matter, you all look like someone died." He said.

"Dad!?"


	24. Lucius?

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ Lucius?_**

* * *

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked lightly, reaching out for her husband. "Your dead." She was close to tears.

He took her hand, "I'm here 'Cissa." Lucius' face was marred and bleeding, his normally white blonde hair was matted with blood, and his clothes were torn.

"Dad," Draco said again. Lucius smiled looking at his son. "They said you were dead."

"I escaped, second in history's not too shabby," he winked at Harry. "They saw me fall over a cliff, and suddenly I'm dead huh?"

Everyone just stood there, starring.

"Well, I'm going to go clean up, give everyone some time to realize that I'm alive and get comfortable with the idea, hey Severus."

Snape nodded, confused as Lucius left.

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa sobbed. "I thought-"

"Maybe I should go..." Lupin was looking rather uncomfortable.

"No, Remus, stay, I...just...he was supposed to be dead..."

Draco blew air out of his nose and stormed off. "Draco," Narcissa whined starting to follow him.

"Narcissa, I think you're the last person Draco wants to see right now," Snape said. "Harry, you go."

Harry stopped, did Severus Snape, not just call him Potter. "I-yeah," there were more important things at the moment than record-breaking history.

"Draco?" Harry stepped into the kitchen where Draco was sitting on the counter top watching the elves prepare a breakfast that no one but Lucius would be able to eat. "Draco," he walked over to the blonde.

"She was upset...that he was alive," Draco said, not looking at Harry. "When he went to Azkaban, she was so..." He buried his head in his hands. "I always thought they were perfect. The pictures, the stories, and then all of this. I want to go back to school," he said, "I don't care if it's not even Christmas yet, I can't stay in this house any longer.

"Don't you want to see your dad first?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and got off the counter and Harry followed him out of the room. The others had gone into the sitting room to wait for Lucius, Draco and Harry sat on the couch next to Lupin, Severus was standing and Narcissa was in a chair. The elder Malfoy came down a bit later.

The cuts and markings on his face erased, hair as beautiful as Harry thought Draco's to be, and in his most elegant robes. "It feels good to be home," he said looking around the room, and then he walked over and hugged Severus.

"You just couldn't wait for us to come see you tomorrow." The Potions Master smirked.

"Couldn't let my son see me the way I was." He walked over to sit in a chair next to Narcissa, "Remus go home, everything I know, Dumbledore knows, besides, Narcissa has been locked in her bedroom for the whole of our marriage, she wouldn't even know Voldemort if he killed her."

Lupin smiled, "Maybe I just like spending time with her." He said.

Lucius laughed, "Even I wouldn't stick around for that."

"What a minute," Draco interrupted, "What exactly is going on here? You knew about mom and Lupin?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me...it was an assignment for the Order, he was supposed to get close to your mother to make sure there was nothing I hadn't told them, make sure my turning sides wasn't false."

Harry looked at Lupin, "You're kidding me," he said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't tell you, there was too much risk."

"Severus, did you know?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't allowed to say anything either." Narcissa got up and stalked out of the room, a minute later they heard a door slam upstairs.

"So Harry," Lucius continued like nothing had happened. "Last time I saw you I was stealing a prophecy from you for Voldemort. How've you been since then?"

Harry blinked several times taking in everything Lucius was saying.

"Told you he was different," Draco whispered into his ear, smiling.

"You and Draco are dating, right?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Harry told him.

"I knew it!" Lupin cried.

Harry laughed, "Well, yeah."

They went on talking, Harry becoming more comfortable with Lucius, and the fact that Lupin wasn't dating Narcissa, willingly. Draco sat next to him and watched his father, grateful to have him back.

* * *

"Still want to go back to school so soon?" Harry asked that night as he and Draco were getting into bed.

"It depends," the blonde snuggled up to Harry, "I have to see if Lucius has any plans for us, and if Narcissa's going to be a total bitch."

"Ah," Harry yawned and closed his eyes, putting an arm around Draco.

"Thank you," Draco whispered to Harry.

"For what?"

"For being here, with me, through this."

"I love you, it's my job."

Draco leaned up and kissed Harry then settled in for sleep.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Last night."

"Uh huh."

"I'm glad it was you."

Draco smiled and put an arm around Harry's stomach before finally going to sleep.


	25. No 12

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ No. 12_**

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning alone in bed. He looked around for Harry but he wasn't in the room. The blonde yawned and stretched, then headed down to breakfast.

"Morning," Harry smiled when Draco came into the dinning room, he was sitting at the table with Lupin and Lucius.

"What's going on?" Draco asked taking a seat next to Harry.

"We were thinking," Lucius started, "I know there's a lot of pressure on you and Harry here now that Narcissa knows of your relationship. Even though she won't be leaving her room often, she'll still be here. So Remus and I decided it would be best for you two to spend the remainder of the holiday at Grimmauld Place."

Harry's face lit up but Draco only looked confused.

"That's the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters." Remus told Draco.

"And Black Manor." Harry added.

"You don't have to go Draco, that's just what we think is best for you." Lucius assured him.

Draco nodded. "Are you going to be there?"

"Not until I'm officially sworn into the Order, and I'll only attend meetings, the rest of the time I have to stay in the Manor. I am an escaped convict you know."

"How are you going to get there?" Harry asked.

"I'll apparate under an invisibility cloak."

"I guess if that's what Harry wants then I'm fine with it as well."

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand under the table.

"Then pack your things, we leave in an hour."

* * *

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place Draco, make yourself at home." Lupin said, leading the two boys into Black Manor. "We have an Order meeting on Christmas Eve, and the day after Christmas but until then you're free to roam." He smiled as Harry led Draco upstairs.

"This is our room," Harry said setting his trunk at the foot of one of the four beds in the room. "We can push two beds together-"

Draco was looking at a picture on a table in the corner of the room. "Is this him?" He asked.

Harry walked over. "Last Christmas, right before...it happened." In the picture Sirius had his arm around Harry's shoulders and they were standing in front of the Christmas tree.

"Sometimes, I think he's still alive." Harry said. "At school, I'll look out the window in my dorm, and think I see this black dog on the grounds-he was an Animagi, unregistered. I dream about him too, saving me from the Dursleys, stupid things like that."

Draco took Harry's hand in his own as the Gryffindor's eyes glazed over with tears. "It's not stupid." Harry just laughed and let Draco hold him.

* * *

Christmas came and went, presents were exchanged; Tonks and Lucius as well as some other Order members spent the day at No. 12.

As night drew near Draco was passed out on the couch and Harry was making his way to the kitchen to clean up, he spotted Lupin and Tonks in the hallway.

"So was it just horrible being with Narcissa?" Tonks asked, her hair was a festive shade of red.

"All I'll say is I'm glad it's over."

Tonks smiled and leaned in to kiss Lupin, the older man compiled. "You're supposed to do that under the mistletoe," he said.

She just shrugged and waved before leaving.

Remus turned around smiling, and then he spotted Harry.

"I don't even want to hear it," The raven-haired boy protested before Lupin even opened his mouth. "I'll understand if this is what you want, I think it'll be good for both of us."

"Wow Harry, you're really growing up."

"Yeah...and now you can help me do dishes." He smiled and they headed into the kitchen.

"So, what happened to Draco?"

"Too much excitement for him I guess, he's asleep on the couch." Harry dried the wet dishes that Lupin handed him.

"This thing with Tonks, it just sort of happened Harry-"

"I told you, it's fine."

"But if it's not, I want you to know you can talk to me about it, I'll understand."

"Lupin, I got it, Sirius is gone, you let him go, I still need to and I think this will help."

The werewolf placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

"Morning sunshine."

Draco looked over to see Harry's face level with the edge of the couch, the blonde groaned and turned over.

"Get up, you slept all night and well into the afternoon." Harry pulled at Draco's arm.

"What time is it?" Draco asked throwing his arm over his eyes and lying on his back.

"I don't know, late?"

"You're a big help," Draco scoffed.

"It's past lunch, that's all I remember." He sat on top of Draco's stomach.

"Ow, can't breathe."

Harry smirked and rolled on top of the blonde, "Awake?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm up already." He peered down at the smiling Gryffindor. "Get off me."

Harry laughed and hopped up and walked into the kitchen.

Draco moaned and got off the couch, following Harry into the other room. "You look tired," Lupin informed him.

"Mmm," was all he said taking a seat and laying his head on the table.

"How much did you drink last night?" Harry asked cocking his head at the sight of the exhausted Malfoy.

"I don't remember."

Lupin laughed. "That's good." Harry glared daggers at him so the werewolf pulled out a potion from one of the cabinets. "Give this to him, if he doesn't perk up in about an hour we might have to take him to St. Mungos."

Harry nodded and poured the potion into a mug of coffee, which he then gave to Draco.

"Thanks," the Slytherin mumbled, eyes half closed.

"You worry me sometimes Malfoy." Harry shook his head.

"It was Christmas, so I drank, big deal, it numbs me up...something I'm sure you know all about." He made a face when he sipped the coffee. "This is bloody awful."

"Next time maybe you'll think twice," Harry said then stalked off.


	26. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ Changes_**

* * *

"Feeling better Draco?" Lupin asked when the blonde walked into the room where he was feeding Buckbeck.

"Physically, yes, mentally, no. Harry's mad at me because I drank so much last night-is that Buckbeck!?"

Lupin smiled, "So you do remember him...yes, Sirius escaped the Dementors on him, and he's been hiding out here since."

Draco stared at the horse-bird that attacked him in third year.

"Anyway, back to Harry."

"Erm," Draco was uncomfortable in the room now.

"Right then, shall we leave?"

"If you don't mind."

They headed out of the room and down the stairs; Harry was in the back yard lying on the ground in the snow.

"Just talk to him, tell him your sorry...and bring him a jacket."

Draco smiled and nodded, heading out after his boyfriend. "It's a bit chilly don't you think?" He called from above Harry.

"I wouldn't know," The Gryffindor said, "I'm numb, remember?"

"Harry-"

"Forget it, you try to help someone and they lash out at you, thanks Draco, you've put everything into perspective." He rolled over in the snow.

"Please Harry," Draco kneeled down next to him, "I'm sorry, I was hung over and not thinking clearly, I didn't mean what I said."

"No Draco," Harry sat up, "Not this time, you won't get away with hurting me so easily. Yeah, you hurt me, or is that possible?" He got up and headed back into the house.

Draco sighed and fell back on the ground. He got up awhile later and went back into No. 12.

It was almost time for the Order meeting and people were filing into the house, most recently, Draco saw, Arthur, Fred, and George Weasley, followed by Ginny, who rushed over to hug Harry.

"So mum totally blew her rocket when she found out what Ron did to you and Draco," Ginny said, almost happily. "And Fred and George haven't talked to him since."

Harry smiled and the twins walked over, Draco frowned and headed up the stairs, ignoring the questionable gaze from one, Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

"So what's up with Harry and Draco?" Tonks asked Remus later that night when they were cleaning things up from the meeting. "Draco looked less than happy when I saw him and Harry...well Harry was sort of ignoring him."

Remus shrugged, "I guess they're still fighting, apparently Draco said something this morning when he was hung over that upset Harry."

"You're not going to do anything?" She asked.

"There's nothing I can do, Draco already came to me, I just wait for them to need me, Nymph." He pulled her down into his lap. "That's all I can do."

* * *

"How's the twin's shop coming along?" Draco asked Harry when they were getting into bed.

The Gryffindor didn't say anything.

"Harry, what can I say, what can I possibly do to make you forgive me? Because I don't know! So just tell me because you know I'm sorry."

Harry looked over at the blonde. "You just don't get it," he said. "I'm sick of being a push over, I'm sick of letting you get away with every little thing you do to me!"

"Everything I do to you!? You've got to be kidding me; everything I've done to you has never been intentional. I thought you understood that I would never intentionally hurt you!" Draco screamed. "And you forget, I almost died for you, when Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle were beating me up, I was within an inch of my life, but I'm sure you don't remember any of that. I did that to keep you safe Harry, _because_ I love you." He got into bed and turned away from the Gryffindor.

Harry froze, staring at Draco's back. He walked over and lay down in bed next to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Draco turned over. "I just...sometimes I just have to be mad."

Draco smiled and captured Harry's lips in a kiss.

* * *

The week passed peacefully after that. Leading up to the night before Harry and Draco were due back at Hogwarts.

They were all sitting around the fireplace drinking hot coco (A/N: Cheesy moment for my own satisfaction.). Lupin had an arm around Tonks on the couch, Lucius was in a chair, and Harry and Draco were cuddled up on the floor.

"It's funny," The elder Malfoy spoke suddenly. "The way things work out." He finished.

Remus looked at him quizzically.

"Me being here, instead of kissing Voldmort's Dark Arts ass, you being with Tonks instead of another man, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts two biggest rivals, intertwined on the floor. I for one, am amazed."

Harry looked over at Lucius, it was truly amazing. He'd never expected that Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater in Voldemorts inner circle, would be so...there weren't even the words for it, so incredibly normal and carefree? Yeah, that sounded right.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry more tightly; the Gryffindor was lying on top of him. Harry snuggled in to the embrace.

"Severus should be around soon," Lupin said sipping his coco.

Silence fell over the group again.

Harry's eyes bore into the fire, watching it split and crack, an eerie feeling washed over him and he shivered.

"You alright?" Draco asked at the sudden disturbance.

"Weird feeling," he shrugged it off leaning up and kissing Draco.

The door to Grimmauld Place flew open then, snow flurried in, along with a rush of cold air, causing the fire to blow out. Everyone sat up instantly, Harry and Draco rose to their feet, Lucius had his wand at the ready and Lupin tightened his hold on Tonks.

A figure entered the room, face concealed in a black cloak, it staggered in and looked around. "Never in a million years," he rasped.

Harry froze. He knew that voice, he would know it anywhere, it had haunted his dreams for almost a year. But, it wasn't possible...it couldn't be-

"Sirius?"


	27. Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident:_ Sirius_**

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry asked, impossible as it was, he would know that voice anywhere.

The intruder removed his hood, and sure enough, there he was, alive for all to see. Sirius Black.

Lupin stood up, shocked.

"No Remus, it's okay, sit back down with you're **girlfriend**, I only beat **death** for you, hate to inconvenience **you** in anyway." When he spoke, Harry could tell it was a strain to do so, like he would pass out at any moment.

Harry rushed over to him, Draco in toe, "Sirius, are you all right?" his godson slipped his arm under Sirus' to help him stay balanced, Draco took the other side.

"I don't know how to answer that Harry," He looked weakly at Harry, who had grown up so much in a year.

"We'll take you upstairs," Harry said leading the older man away.

Sirius seemingly didn't know who was holding him up on the left side, though the blonde boy looked vaguely familiar, and he'd also not noticed Lucius Malfoy sitting in his living room, Harry couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not.

"Thank you Harry," He sat Sirius down on the edge of the bed in his room.

Harry stared at him in shock for a minute, Draco next to him, staring at his feet. "How are you...I mean...Sirius, I watched you die."

The older man smiled weakly, "You saw something Harry, but it wasn't death. You watched as I feel through the veil in the ministry and disappeared, but to say that I was dead? Remus should have known better, or even Dumbledore." He swore under his breath.

"You were on a parallel plane?" Draco asked, Harry looked over at him surprised.

Sirius looked up and coaked his head a bit. "Yes actually...and you know that how?"

Draco shrugged, "My dad worked for the Ministry, I leaned a lot about operations and things."

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son!" Sirius exclaimed, realizing why the boy in front of him looked so familiar. "Wait, what in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, right," Harry remembered he'd forgotten introductions. "Sirius, this is Draco, we're, erm..."

"Dating," Draco finished for him.

"And Draco, my god father, Sirius Black."

Sirius nodded towards Draco, "I still don't understand why he's **here**, at the Order head quarters."

"My father joined," Draco said.

"Your father, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater in the inner circle of Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord who wants nothing more than to rule the world and kill Harry, is now part of the Order of the Phoenix, meaning he's turned his back on Voldemort, and now works for the light." Draco nodded, "Your father, Lucius Malfoy...bull shit."

Draco laughed, "He turned himself in and spent the better part of the last year in Azkaban, he escaped a few weeks ago."

Sirius blinked a few times.

"He's in the den if you-"

"No, no, I believe you, I'm just trying to figure out why any one in their right mind would try to steal a dead mans title..." Harry and Draco both looked at him confused. "First escaped from Azkaban!? Don't tell me you forgot already?"

Harry smiled. "Do you need anything? Snape is coming soon and I'm sure he could make a potion if you needed one."

"I just need to know one thing," Harry leaned in to listen. "Are Remus and Tonks...?"

"It's been about a week," Harry said. Sirius looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."

The older man lay back on the bed, "I'm going to get some sleep, we'll talk later Harry, good night Draco."

Harry nodded taking Draco's hand as they left. "He looks so sad," Harry said on the other side of the door.

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "You okay?" he asked.

"Shocked and confused I guess," he smiled up at Draco. "How'd you know about the veil?"

"I told you, through my dad."

Harry nodded, "Then you must know how he escaped."

Draco shrugged, "It's a complicated process, not like going into the muggle London, there are no hidden doors, no phone booths that take you places, nothing leads anywhere but where you are. All I can figure is, he had his wand correct?" Harry nodded, "Well then he must have charmed something into a portkey."

Harry considered this, "But he was gone for almost a year."

They started down the stairs, "In those kinds of places there's a totally different sense of time and space, what was a year to us could have been...a week to Sirius, hell it could have been two days, not to mention properly timing the spell and, we don't even know where he would have ported to, it could have been anywhere. Considering he's still a wanted criminal I'm guessing it was out of all magical eyes. But then again, it may not have been a portkey at all, that's just what I find most effective."

They reached the landing and peered into the den, Lucius was sitting in the same chair looking bored while Lupin paced around the room muttering frantically about betrayal and women, Tonks sat on the couch looking rather offended.

"After you," Draco said giving Harry a slight shove into the room, he looked back and glared, Draco just smirked.

"Harry," Lupin said spotting him. "Is he...is that...?"

"It's Sirius, alive and not so well," Harry informed him.

Lupin pressed a hand to his forehead and fell back on the couch. "But...he died...the veil..."

"Wait a minute," Lucius interrupted, "The veil in the Ministry?"

Lupin nodded.

"Oh Merlin, you're telling me you don't know that leads to a-"

"Parallel plane," Harry finished," Lupin and Lucius looked over at him. "Draco told me," he finished.

"A parallel plane," Lucius nodded.

"I should go," Tonks said. "Remus, let's not let what we had effect our friendship, okay?" She smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," She waved before leaving.

"I have to talk to him-" Lupin stood up hastily.

"He's sleeping," Harry said, "Believe me he needs it."

Remus nodded, disappointed, but sat back down.

Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco's and led him into the kitchen. "I don't know what all of this means," he said, "But I don't think I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry, "I'll stay with you."

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, "Don't feel like you have to," He said.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world," Draco whispered running his hand through Harry's unruly raven hair.

The Gryffindor looked up and caught Draco's lips in a heated kiss; they pulled apart when they heard the door to Grimmauld Place open and saw Snape enter the den.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and they walked into the room.


	28. Contacts and Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Contacts and Reassurance_**

* * *

When Snape came in he was automatically briefed on the situation. "Has anyone contacted Dumbledore?" he asked.

Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "No," he finally said.

"I'll owl him," Lucius said, taking out his wand and with a flick of it parchment and a quill appeared in front of him.

"You can send Hedwig with it," Harry told him as Draco took a seat in a chair and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Lucius nodded and began writing.

"And we're sure it was Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Harry and I talked to him, he feel through the veil, apparently no one knew it lead to another plane of existence, not death." Draco said.

Snape nodded, "We'd discussed the possibility," he said taking a seat, "Dumbledore and I, but after a few months and still no sign of him we'd presumed he had just died."

"Harry, your bird?" Lucius asked and the raven-haired boy went up stairs and retrieved Hedwig.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"We wait," Lupin informed him.

So they did, they waited, Severus and Lucius conversing about the universe Sirius might have been taken to, Lupin tuning in and out of the discussion, mostly sulking. Draco was playing with Harry's hair as the Gryffindor closed his eyes and rested, the blonde making comments every once in a while. Like, "Do you ever brush this mop!?" and, "Wouldn't kill you to get a trim, I mean, honestly, a horse doesn't have this many split ends!" Harry just smiled and chuckled, eyes still closed.

Almost an hour passed before Hedwig returned. Lucius took the note from the snowy owl, which then went over to Harry for a treat, "Sorry girl, I don't have anything at the moment," she hooted and sniped his finger before flying off again.

Everyone directed their attention to Lucius. "He says he can't come in right away, he has to prepare a few things for the arrival of students tomorrow," The elder Malfoy read, "'Keep Sirius in Grimmauld Place', and he'll be around as soon as possible. Then he goes on to say he assumes Harry and Draco will be returning to school later." He looked up, "We're to hold an emergency Order meeting as soon as Black is up and going again."

Lupin nodded.

"We should go," Lucius said to Snape, "I'll be back in the morning, Good night Remus, Harry, Son." And they left.

Lupin put a hand over his eyes, "Is he in your room?" he asked Harry.

"Yes."

Remus nodded, "I'm going to bed, good night."

When it was just Harry and Draco, Draco looked at Harry, "Well," he said, "It's been one hell of a holiday."

Harry laughed and put his hands on Draco's cheeks then pulled him in for a kiss. "That it has."

* * *

"Harry, he's not going to care," Draco whispered. The pair were in their bedroom, discussing sleeping arrangements while trying not to disturb Sirius' sleep. "He's gay, he slept with his boyfriend, I don't see why we can't..."

"I just...it's weird, being in the same room with him, and then having him find us in the same bed," Harry said, glancing over at his slumbering godfather.

"It's not like we're going to have sex while he's in the room, we're just going to sleep."

"Draco, why are you pushing this? What's the difference if we just split beds for tonight?" Harry asked glaring at his boyfriend.

Draco averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head, and then he muttered something incoherent.

"What?"

"I can't sleep without you," the blonde repeated through gritted teeth.

Harry's face lit up in a big smile. "Draco!" He squealed.

"Shh, Sirius," he put a finger over his lips.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said," Harry whispered hugging the blonde who wriggled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered a little ashamed.

Harry just looked at him and smiled, that all knowing smile, then pulled him into bed.

Draco pouted and pulled the covers up.

"Oh don't be like that," Harry said, "I thought it was sweet," he kissed the blonde, who bit Harry's bottom lip before he had a chance to pull away. Harry took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue inside of Draco's mouth and explored.

Draco rolled on top of him, hands making their way under Harry's shirt and grazing his toned abs. He pulled off the Gryffindors shirt and began playing with his nipples, pinching them and lightly pulling, arousing Harry to a great extent.

The blonde could feel the bulge in Harry's pants against his thigh; he smiled and let his hands wander to near his boyfriend's waistline.

"Ahem."

Both boys froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They sat up.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I need my rest," Sirius said from across the room, trying to hide a smile.

Harry blushed crimson before laying down in bed, Draco a few feet away, and turning out the light.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of yelling from downstairs.

Lupin and Sirius.

He sighed and rolled over to face Draco. The Slytherin was sleeping soundly. Harry lightly brushed a blonde lock out of his face and admired his boyfriend.

There was a crash from downstairs and a voice Harry knew as Sirius' yelling, "I would have waited!"

Harry winced and turned onto his back, closing his eyes and trying to remember when life was at peace.

"You were dead! I didn't know anything else but that! Ask anyone they'll tell you, I was miserable for months!"

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco propped up on one elbow watching him. "It'll pass," he said as Harry collapsed into his arms.

"You don't know that!" Harry sobbed, Remus and Sirius were the closet things he had to an actual family, and they too, were falling apart.

Draco held Harry at arms length and looked him in the eye. "They love each other?" Harry gave a slight nod, "Then it'll pass."


	29. Disscusstions

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Discussions_**

* * *

Harry and Draco walked downstairs when they assumed the fight had ended, for now at least.

Lupin was in the living room sitting on the couch with his hands over his face. "He's in the kitchen," he said without looking up, before Harry had the chance to word the question.

Draco followed him into the other room, where Sirius was standing over a broken plate holding a cup of coffee. "Anything we can do?" Harry asked.

His godfather looked up. "Have a seat Harry, Draco, I'd like to talk." They all sat at the table. "Would anyone like something to drink?"

Harry shook his head, "Coffee, but I can get it," Draco said.

"Don't be silly, after all, it's my house, it would only be proper for me to serve you." And with that he took out a mug and poured some coffee. "How do you like it?"

"Black," Draco said as Sirius handed him the mug and took a seat across from them.

"Sorry if we woke you this morning," he began, "But as you can imagine Remus and I are having some problems," his eyes flicked to the shattered china on the floor. "But what I wanted to discuss was you Harry."

Harry looked up, "Me?" he asked confused.

"Yes you, I want to know what's happened in the last year, obviously you've made some major decisions in your life," he looked over at Draco and smiled. "I want to know what else is going on."

So for half an hour Harry told Sirius about things, Draco, Ron, school, Quiddicth, everything and another. Finally when he'd finished he looked over at him, "What about you, what happened to you?"

Sirius looked into his coffee mug, "It's a rather complicated story that I'd only like to tell once, so when Dumbledore comes, I'll make sure you're there to hear it."

Harry smiled weakly and Draco squeezed his leg under the table.

"I suppose Lucius will be arriving shortly."

"Probably," Draco said getting up to put hi mug in the sink.

"So, am I to understand that you two used to hate each other? And now you're madly in love?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled, "I don't know about madly-"

"Yes, madly," Draco cut him off. "And it was more of a rivalry forced upon us by our differences." He walked over and put his arms over Harry's shoulders, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Which were...?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor." The blonde said plainly.

"More like a father who worked for the Dark Lord and The Boy Who Lived," Harry corrected him.

"Well, you make the perfect couple if I've ever seen one," Sirius said smiling.

"Your going to work things out with Lupin, aren't you?" Harry asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course Harry," Sirius said. "We both just need some time to cool off. Besides, we have too much between us to let some girl ruin our entire relationship."

Harry nodded, a bit more reassured and Draco kissed him on the check, "Told you," he smirked.

"That's what you do," Harry said.

Sirius smiled and walked into the den, hearing Lucius enter the house.

"Black," Lucius smiled.

"Malfoy," Sirius folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorframe.

"Oh man, Beallatrix was boasting for months after she 'killed' you," Lucius laughed.

Sirius looked at him, "Is that supposed to be funny?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, because you're...oh come on Black are you that dense? You're alive, she never actually killed you." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Bloody hell, Voldemort used the Crusiatus Curse on her because she wouldn't shut up about it."

Now Sirius smiled, "Well that's a relief." He took a seat in a chair and noticed Lupin pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"Anyway, I'd enjoy a detailed account of your escape from 'The Veil' as everyone so dreadedly calls it in this house." Lucius said sitting in a chair next to Sirius.

"As I explained to Harry and Draco, I'd like to wait until Dumbledore arrives to tell that story." He leaned back. "But **I** would like to hear about how you escaped Azkaban. Seeing as I'm sure you can't turn into a dog and dig your way out-"

"So **that's** how you did it," Lucius exclaimed.

"How did you?"

Harry and Draco walked in and sat on the couch with Lupin. "Well, first I upset the Dementors to the point where they decided I was better off being given the 'Kiss' before my trial. So, in they came, there was only one actually, and a wizard guard associating him."

"Well, stupidly, no one thought of the possibility of Voldemort teaching his Death Eaters a bit of wandless magic. Which he had. With that I was able to knock out the guard, steal his wand, feed off the Dementor, and waltz out without a scratch. Only to find I was on an island. So I faked my death, and my house received a notification letter, so I just have to stay out of sight until the war and then this will all blow over."

"What makes you so sure there will be a war?" Harry asked, looking at his hands.

"Because there's a sixteen year old with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead out somewhere, who believes everyone Voldemort killed he could have saved. That somehow, all the evil the Dark Lord brings upon us, is his fault. And that Mr. Potter, will bring us to war."

Everyone froze; Harry stared open mouthed at Lucius. "All I'm saying is that you're determination to avenge these people, Harry, will block your focus, and in that key moment, when you're once again face to face with Voldemort, you may not have the strength to kill him."

"I'll be in my room," Harry said before running up the stairs.

"I didn't mean to-"

"We know Lucius," Lupin said. "Harry's just having a hard time with everything," he glanced sideways at Sirius.

"I'll go talk to him," Draco said standing.

"I really didn't mean to upset him, maybe I should go."

"It's alright dad, I've got this under control."

When Draco entered the room he now shared with Harry the Gryffindor was lying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"Do you believe that?" He asked. "That I'll be the cause of war?"

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and took Harry's hand. "I believe," he began, "That there will be a war, but not because of you. The war will start because of the resistance. There are too many people against Voldemort to let him rule now. He was a threat before, but now...now you're around, you've beat him once, I have no doubt you can do it again."

"That's just the thing!" Harry sat up. "Everyone believes that I'm the one who will destroy him! They never stopped to think that maybe it's not that easy, that I've faced him twice before, once as a child and another time when I was fourteen, and I couldn't kill him then, what's different now!?"

"Now," Draco said, a smile playing at his lips. "You have me."

Harry glared at him a minute then laughed, "You're full of yourself Malfoy," he said falling into Draco's lap and looking up at him.

"But I made you smile," he said triumphantly.


	30. Returning

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Returning_**

* * *

And so the day went, Lupin and Sirius acting very hostile towards each other, barely talking, and when they did it was strained. Lucius humming and paging through issues of the Daily Prophet he'd missed in prison. Harry and Draco owled Hermione and Blaise explaining the situation.

"When do you think we'll go back to school?" Draco asked his father.

"No one's going anywhere until Dumbledore shows up, so it could be a day, it could be a week, I don't know."

"I'm going to make some lunch," Sirius came downstairs from feeding Buckbeack. "All those dead ferrets made me hungry."

Harry smiled, "I'll help."

"I missed you Harry," Sirius said when they were in the kitchen. "All I thought about when I was in...what seemed like hell, was getting back to you, and Remus," he looked down at the tomatoes he was slicing for sandwiches.

"I've been a wreck without you Sirius," Harry confessed. "I blamed myself for your death and I just, I was over come with guilt all the time. All summer at the Dursleys I hid in my room and just laid on my bed, barely moving," he sat down at the table. "And then back at school Ron and Hermione...I was left with just my dorm mates and Ginny. Then Draco came along and gave me that damn truth serum." He smiled.

Sirius nodded, "Don't worry Harry," he put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to leave again."

"And I'm not going to wander into the ministry without proper back up again," he smiled.

They put everything for sandwiches out on the table along with five plates and glasses and a container of pumpkin juice. "And Sirius...what about Lupin?"

"We'll work it out, I told you that Harry." Then he called everyone in for lunch.

* * *

Dumbledore came that night, along with Snape, and Sirius' feat of the parallel universe was revealed. Draco had been right, the time scheme had been different, and he had charmed and object into a portkey.

What was a year to everyone else, seemed a mere week to Sirius, it had taken him time to figure out how to get the portkey to take him across planes of existence, but he'd not failed to do so. He was transported back to the cave he'd hidden out in before Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore advised him to not leave No.12 under any circumstances, he stressed these words very much. He also informed Harry and Draco that they were allowed to stay at No. 12 for the remainder of the week.

"You can catch up on your work when you get back."

"Actually, Professor," Harry interrupted, "I think I'm ready to go back," he glanced over at Sirius who smiled, then at Draco.

"Yeah, don't want to fall too behind," the blonde added.

"Very well, if you're certain." Dumbledore said.

"Well...we can come back for Easter, right?"

"Of course."

Harry nodded, "Then yeah, we're certain."

They packed their trunks and before they knew it they were saying good byes in the entrance hall.

"I'll write you," Sirius told Harry, hugging him.

Harry nodded and went over to Lupin, "Tell me how it works out," they embraced and the werewolf nodded.

Draco said bye to his father as well as the other men in the room and then they left, bound for school once again.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione squealed rushing over to hug him when he and Draco entered Draco's room in the dungeons.

"'Mione," he smiled.

"So Sirius is alive?" she asked her eyes wide.

Harry nodded.

"You look happy," she smiled.

"Malfoy," Blaise said walking into the room.

"Zabini...one question. What are you doing in my room?"

Blaise smirked.

"No," Draco said, "Not in my bed!"

Hermione laughed. "Snape made and extension, Blaise now has a room of his own, and the four of us are sharing a living room."

Draco scowled but Harry smiled. "What about your Prefect duties?" he asked Hermione. "I mean, is it right of you to share a room with your boyfriend, that's not breaking some rule?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Say what you will," Hermione defended herself. "But I'm not actually sleeping here, that would be against the rules." She threw Harry a look.

He laughed and pulled Draco in for a kiss. "Getting spontaneous, are we Potter?" Draco smirked wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry shrugged, "This whole thing with Lupin and Sirius has got me thinking."

"Thinking about...?"

"Us, and how I would just die if I were to ever lose you."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "Don't worry," he whispered into his ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What thing with Lupin and Sirius?" Hermione asked, ruining the moment. Blaise was standing behind her hugging her, head rested on her shoulder.

"It's funny really," Draco said.

"No it's not," Harry added.

"Lupin moved on and was dating Tonks and then Sirius showed up."

"Ironic maybe, but not funny," Harry said as Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Wasn't he with Narcissa?" Blaise asked.

Hermione's eyes about popped out of her head at this one.

"That wasn't a serious thing, something for the Order," Draco told him.

"I think I need to sit down."

"Good idea, 'Mione, you don't look too good," Harry smiled.

"You think?" she snapped.

"I'm going to unpack," Draco yawned, "And then to bed."

"I'll be there is a minute, night Blaise, you going to be alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Once the initial shock wears off...anyway I should get back to Gryffindor. You staying here Harry?" She asked.

"Have to," he smiled, "Draco can't sleep with out me."

"You told them!?" Draco yelled from the other room. "Harry!"

"Night guys!" He called before Draco pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door.


	31. Falling Back Together

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Falling Back Together_**

* * *

"Anyone else want cocoa?" Lucius asked, walking out of the kitchen holding a teacup with hot chocolate in it.

Remus looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Right then," he murmured, taking a seat across from Sirius on the couch. "So, it must get bloody lonely around here without Harry and without the two of you talking." Both Sirius and Remus glared at the elder Malfoy. "Erm, well I think I'll go check on Buckbeak then." And he sauntered up the stairs, muttering something about girls and mood swings.

Remus shifted uncomfortably by the door to the kitchen, Sirius looked up at him. "Are we going to sodding talk about this, or just keep pretending like we hate each other?"

Lupin sighed and sat on the couch. "What's there to say?"

"Tell me why you dated Tonks, last I heard you were gay." Sirius snapped.

"I told you already, it just bloody happened. After Narcissa-"

"Narcissa Malfoy!?"

"Er, yes, but that was-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"You're the one who wanted to work through this!" Remus yelled. "Now listen to me! I was assigned to get close to Narcissa Malfoy in order to obtain information about Lucius, to make sure he had come to us in all sincerity. I did not willingly do that. But with Tonks...Sirius," he looked at the other man. "I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life alone, sadly mourning your death. So I tried to move on, and I understand that it wasn't right of me...but how was I supposed to know you were alive?"

"There were people that could have told you, hell, Lucius knew, why didn't you ask him!?"

"Sirius-"

"You could have gotten Arthur to look into it. Merlin, Remus, there were so many places to turn. Not to Tonks." He was on his feet screaming now.

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that!? I loved you the way I thought wasn't possible, the way I'd loved no one else, and knew I would never love anyone like that again. And then all of a sudden you were gone, I lost you once before, but this...they told me you were dead and I had no other choice but to believe them. Just like when they told me you killed all those muggles, and Peter. What else could I have done!?

"I spent so many nights alone, just lying in an empty bed, wishing you were there, or wishing I was wherever you were. I watched Harry fall to pieces that summer, I watched as he lost his friends, and I didn't even know why, until now. Is this the kind of example we want to set for him? Look at us Sirius, we swore we would never be like this."

"Be like what!?" Sirius yelled. "In a fight? Upset? What Remus?"

"Apart." The werewolf muttered.

Sirius froze.

"I guess you forgot." He walked into the kitchen, leaving Sirius behind him. "Oh Merlin," he whispered, gripping the edge of the sink for balance.

* * *

"Remus?" There was a crash in the kitchen and Sirius jumped up from where he'd been sitting, his former lover's words ringing in his head. "Remus?" He repeated walking in to find the werewolf sprawled on the floor. "Remus!" he cried rushing over to him. The other man was barley conscious. "Mooney, listen to me, can you hear me? Mooney!"

But he was gone.

"Wake up!" Sirius screamed desperately. "If you die on me, I'll never forgive you, do you hear me? Remus!"

He carried Lupin into the den and laid him on a couch. "Damnit, Lucius!" he yelled up the stairs.

A few minutes later the longhaired blonde sauntered in. "Yes?"

"Don't bloody yes me, help!" He commanded.

Lucius looked confused for a minute then spotted Remus on the couch. "You killed him!?" He stated, shocked.

"I did not kill him-"

"When I left I thought you would work things out but-"

"MALFOY! I did not kill him, he's hurt, and I need you to help me get him awake."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say that?"

"Just make a bloody healing potion."

Lucius took out his wand and went into the kitchen.

"Remus if you come out of this I swear we'll never fight again," he was sobbing, holding the wolf in his arms.

Lucius returned with the potion and gave it to Remus. "So what did happen?" He asked while they waited for him to stir.

"I don't know, one minute he's telling me that we weren't supposed to be apart and the next he's on the kitchen floor." Sirius sighed and rested his head on Remus' chest.

"What were you doing upstairs anyway?"

"Trying to telepathically kill Buckbeack."

Sirius laughed.

"I'm serious."

Remus stirred then. Sirius shot up, and Lucius got up. "I'll be around if you need me," he said then wandered off.

"Mooney?" Sirius whispered as Remus opened his eyes.

"Mmm?" Was the reply.

"Oh thank Merlin," he hugged Remus as he tried to sit up. "What happened?"

Lupin's head spun, "I've been getting these dizzy spells for a few days, I guess it has to do with not taking my potion and-"

"You what?"

"I haven't been taking my potion, to control, you know, the wolf."

"What!? Why?" Sirius yelled.

Remus moaned, his head aching. "Well I've not had the time really, it just slipped my mind Sirius, I'm sorry. I've been trying to figure things out really."

Sirius calmed down, "No Remus, I'm sorry. I haven't exactly made things the easiest for you."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just stop fighting, and be, you know, together again?"

Sirius smiled, "Yes," he leaned in and kissed the other man.

Remus pulled him onto the couch and they kissed, making up for several months of being apart, and a few very hostile days.

"Ahem," Tonks coughed from the doorway.

Remus and Sirius looked up to find Tonks standing in the doorway next to a tall woman, with long raven-hair, and dark purple eyes.

"Evening boys," she smiled.

"No sodding way!" Sirius stood up.

Her smiled widened and Tonks smiled as well.

"Rayne?" Remus asked. "Rayne bloody Potter?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" Sirius walked over and hugged her.

"We're looking for my nephew actually." Rayne said heading into the living room and kissing Remus on the cheek.

"He just went back to school." The werewolf told her.

"Well we need to get him back here," Tonks spoke, "And Dumbledore as well."

"Why? What's going on?" Sirius asked panicked.

"Voldemort," Rayne muttered. "He has the Dementors, and all the criminals in Azkaban. Sirius, Remus, we have a war on our hands, and we need Harry to save us all."


	32. Rayne

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Rayne_**

* * *

Harry sighed, laying his books out on the table after their first day back in classes. "Figures we would miss double Potions." He groaned, plopping down onto Draco's lap.

"I'll help you," Draco said, stroking Harry's hair.

"Mmm, yeah, I bet you will, you're bloody wonderful in that class."

The blonde smiled and pulled Harry closer to him, "It's good to be back," he said.

"Yeah..." There was a banging noise from the closet. "Um, Draco?"

"It's Blaise." Was all he said.

"Oh...kay?"

"I locked him in there, I thought we could use a little privacy."

Harry laughed, "You're such a good friend."

"Don't I know it."

There was a knock at the door before Snape burst in.

"Severus?" Draco asked, a bit confused by the state of the Potions Master.

"Potter, come with me, now." Snape said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, standing up.

"We're going back to Grimmau-"

"Shh," Draco said, "Blaise is in the closet." He mouthed.

Snape nodded and dragged both boys into the bedroom. "Harry, we're going back to Grimmauld Place."

"Why? We just got back."

"I know, but there are bigger things happening than school right now."

Harry looked at Draco, then back at Snape. "I'm not going anywhere without Draco." He stated.

Severus nodded, "Very well, take this and Dumbledore will meet you there." He handed Harry a piece of old parchment and Draco instinctively grabbed onto his boyfriend's waist, and they were ported to No. 12.

* * *

The welcome crew was anything but cheery (Though Harry noticed Sirius and Lupin holding hands on the couch). Tonks stood glumly in the doorway and there was a woman neither Harry nor Draco recognized seated in a chair.

"Harry," Sirius stood much to Lupin's disappointment. "There's someone we would like you to meet."

The new girl, with hair strangely resembling Harry's and eyes glinting an unusual shade of purple stood and walked over so she was facing Harry. "Harry," she spoke softly, Harry noticed tears welling in her eyes. She cupped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. "Merlin you look just like them!" Sirius put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Harry, this is Rayne...Potter. She's your father's sister, you're aunt." Sirius informed him.

"Forgive me," Rayne stuttered, "It's just," she looked back at Harry. "You're in every way James and Lily, I can just see them in you." She threw her arms around him then in a tight hug.

"Wait, if you're my aunt, then why haven't I heard anything about you before?" Harry asked after Rayne had led him over to the couch, she was gripping both his hands as if when she let go, he would never come back to her.

"Safety issues," she said, "I'm an Auror under the name Gekozen, your Grandmothers maiden name. But for the last sixteen years I've privately worked for Dumbledore. You could never know about me because, well frankly, I'm assumed dead."

Harry blinked several times.

"After the fall of Voldemort," Remus continued. "And the death of your parents Harry, everyone assumed you would be put in Rayne's care, not your mother's relatives. Well that was too obvious, Voldemort's remaining, free, followers could easily have found you."

"So we faked my death...but now, you see, I've been spying on the Dark Lord for some time, and we've obtained a lot of useful information-"

Lucius came down from upstairs then. "Well unfortunately the damn hippogriff is immune to telepathy..." his words trailed off when he realized the room was now buzzing with activity. "Okay, I guess I missed something here."

Rayne stood up. "Malfoy?" she whispered.

Lucius looked from Rayne, to Harry, then to Rayne again. "Rayne Potter died sixteen years ago." He said.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "That's what they said about Peter...and then me."

"He has a point," Rayne smiled. "Wait, Luc, what do you know about the war?"

Lucius went quiet.

"Luc?" she repeated.

He looked at Harry, "They know what I know," he spoke keeping eye contact with the younger Potter.

"Well it's begun," Rayne said, turning back to Harry. "Voldemort has the Dememtors on his side again, and all the criminals in Azkaban have been released. In three days time, we'll be at war, light against dark, an ancient prophecy fulfilled."

Harry gapped at Rayne, this woman he was supposed to be related to. He heard what she said, but all he could think about was her eyes, they were just so surreal.

"Harry," Draco put a hand on his shoulder, speaking for the first time since they left school. "Do you know what this means?"

"It means I have to kill Voldemort, or die trying. It means I have to be the savior of the Wizzarding world once again. It means I could die and lose you forever. It bloody well means my destiny is almost done."

No one said anything. Harry stood, looked around the room then left, heading up the stairs and out of sight. Draco followed a minute later.

"Poor kid," Rayne muttered. "He's sixteen, in love, and shouldn't have a care in the world. But that's not part of being a Potter."

"Nope," Sirius chimed in, "He gets all the hard jobs."

Rayne smiled at him, "I missed you Sear, and you as well Remmy."

Lupin smiled at the old school nicknames.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Rayne concluded. "Don't wait up."

* * *

"Harry?" Rayne called softly, opening the door to his bedroom, after, of course she'd stumbled in on Buckbeack, and Sirius' room.

Harry looked up from where he lay on the bed with Draco. Draco made to move but she shook her head.

"I don't mind. Tonks told me about you two. But Harry, I thought it would only be fair if I were to explain some things to you." She sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry looked up at her, "Can you start with my dad?" He asked.

She smiled weakly, almost forced. "James was two years younger than I, you remind me so much of him, just when I look at you," Rayne began. "We got along quite well growing up actually, then I got my Hogwarts letter. Mum and dad were so proud when I got sorted into Slytherin-"

"You were in Slytherin?" Harry interrupted, a bit shocked.

She nodded, "Me and James got along, that doesn't mean we were exactly alike. Anyway, in Slytherin house I met your father Draco. Yeah, Luc and I were best friends, along with Victor Zabini."

"Blaises' dad?" Draco asked.

"Mhmm, it was the three of us for as long as I can remember, we sort of thought we were better than all the other Slytherins. Anyway, then James came in my third year and was sorted into Gryffindor. Then he met Sirius and Lupin, Peter soon followed. A lot of the time I had to keep him from getting expelled or suspended, though I couldn't save him from the many detentions that followed." She smiled, going a bit dreamy.

"What about after school?" Draco asked. "My father's never mentioned anything about you before."

"After school I went to study to be an Auror, Lucius decided to work for the Ministry, we kept close to each other for the most part, living in the same parts of London, going to schools near one other. Everything was fine...and then Voldemort came into his life. He got Vic to join with them, but when he came to me, I just couldn't."

She looked down at her lap. "After that it was over between us," she continued. "There was no Slytherin trio anymore...then James and Lily died. Anyway, just call me Auntie Rayne." She smiled.

"So...I have to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked after a time of silence.

"We're all here for you Harry." Rayne said standing up. "I'll leave you two alone now."


	33. Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Dreaming_**

* * *

"I like her," Draco said once Rayne had left. He threw his arm around Harry's waist and pulled the raven-haired teen closer to him

"I do too," Harry snuggled into Draco's touch.

"You look a lot like her."

"Meaning she looks a lot like my dad...but her eyes..."

"Yeah, they were defiantly unusual."

Harry nodded sleepily.

"Looks like you have some Slytherin in you after all."

Harry's eyes shot open. "I...what!?"

"She said she was in Slytherin."

"Oh..." Harry remembered first year when he had to beg the sorting hat not to place him in Slytherin. "No wonder."

"No wonder what?" Draco asked

"Hm, nothing, I'm just tired."

Draco nodded and they settled for sleep.

* * *

Rayne sighed reaching the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"It hurts you to see him, doesn't it?"

She looked up startled, then relaxed at the sight of Lucius. "He just...he's identical to James, and from what I hear he's a trouble maker as well."

Lucius nodded and took a step closer to Rayne. "I've missed you." He said.

"Oh Luc," she smiled and went to hug him. "It's been so hard. Living off of the word of the _Daily Prophet_, not knowing what's gone on really in the last sixteen years. I mean you," she looked at him her arms still around him. "You're married and you have a son and, you're now supposed be dead, but you're with the Order...it's totally backwards."

"I know," he ran a hand through her hair. "Life's unpredictable like that."

"How's Vic?"

He smiled weakly, "I couldn't turn him for the world."

Rayne buried her head in his chest. "I missed you too."

He lifted her chin up so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Luc-"

Lucius quieted her with a kiss. "We can't change the past," he said, placing his hand on her cheek, "But we can write our own future."

She pulled away from him, "Lucius, please...don't do this now. Wait until we come out of this, wait until the war is over."

"It could take years to end."

"Or it could take days."

"What if something happens to one of us, how would we ever know if we were supposed to be together?"

"We would have been together all those years ago if-"

"You don't honestly believe that load of-"

"Do you see what's happening!? We're not even together and we're bickering non-stop," Rayne yelled. "Luc, I'm sorry, but I can't get attached, not before I let my only remaining family throw himself in the face of sudden death for the rest of the world. You do realize that if Harry isn't strong enough he could die with Voldemort."

Lucius looked at her, "Promise me I'll get my chance."

Rayne nodded before blowing him a kiss and heading upstairs.

* * *

The days that followed passed slowly in No. 12, consisting of training, and sending out word of the war, of pulling Harry and Draco, lips still attached, out of closets so Harry could finish his DA DA lessons with Rayne.

And then, Voldemort was upon them.

No. 12 Grimmauld Place emptied slowly of Order members the first month of the war, until all that remained were Rayne, Sirius, Harry and Draco.

"Dumbledore's taken measure's to protect Hogwarts," Rayne informed Sirius, "Those eligible and willing have been placed in the battle."

Sirius nodded, "Harry," he turned to his godson, "I'm going out today," Harry closed his eyes, he knew what this meant, soon enough Rayne would bring him to some site where bodies lay strewn, Death Eaters filed every space, and he would have to wait, wait and pretend like he knew what he was doing...besides waiting to die. "Remus and Arthur need help," Sirius finished.

"How's Bill doing?" Harry asked, looking at his feet.

Bill Weasley had been in Healer's care for a week now; he'd been hit with some new curse the Death Eater's introduced at the beginning of the war.

"He's doing better," Sirius said not so reassuringly.

"Draco, take Harry into the study, will you?" Rayne asked.

Draco nodded. Harry hated this, ever since this started, he'd been being treated like some child, always led out of places, like he couldn't take a hit.

"If they're drafting Hogwarts students that can't mean very good news for the light," Draco said once they'd reached the study.

"I wish they would just bloody tell us what was happening. I mean, just because they're drafting students doesn't mean the light is failing, it could mean they're just trying to over power the Dark. But we don't know."

"Harry-"

"You know what this means Dray?" Harry said without waiting for an answer, "It means once Sirius is gone I'll be next."

"Harry, we don't know that. Voldemort still hasn't shown himself." Draco tried to comfort him.

"He's waiting for me, and some how he's blocked out our mental link, so I don't know where he is. But once I get out there, he'll find me, and he'll kill me."

"Harry you can't think like that," Draco scolded, "You can do this, I believe you can, and I'll be right there with you, I promise."

Harry fell into Draco's arms, like he had so many times in the past months of war, "I need you now more than ever," he whispered.

"I know," Draco smoothed his hair down. "I love you."

* * *

"_Harry?"_

_It was like time had stopped, no one was moving but him, the people were frozen in place, spells were cast and still in mid-air, Sirius, or Snuffles, as he was in dog form, was tearing off a Death Eater's robe._

"_Harry."_

_He looked around at where he was. Some place foreign to him, but at the same time oddly familiar. There was an old house, worn down, boarded up, to his far right, he walked that way. _

"_Harry!"_

_The voice in his head grew more persistent, began screaming his name, loader as he approached the house._

_And then he was inside, up the stairs and-_

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat; Draco was staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Get Rayne," he panted.

Draco jumped up and rushed down the hall to the woman's room. They came back a minute later.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, flushed.

"Where's Sirius?"

She looked confused.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the site where you're parent's used to live, why?"

"Is the house still there?"

"It's barely a house anymore, just some rotting wood, but yes." Rayne said.

"Harry, what-" Draco began, but Harry silenced him.

"I know where Voldemort is."


	34. The War

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _The War_**

* * *

"Harry?" Draco called to him from bed.

Harry looked over at his lover from the window where he stood.

"You really need to sleep."

'The boy who lived' didn't say anything, just turned back to the dark that waited for him.

He'd spent that day waiting as Rayne owled people on the battlefields, and at Hogwarts, Sirius especially. They all said the same thing, three months of searching was long enough, if Harry had a hunch, they had to go with it. Tomorrow Rayne would take the three of them to the old Potter house, and somehow, the war would end.

Draco got up and walked over to his boyfriend. He hugged Harry from behind, the raven-haired boy turned around so he was facing Draco. "I'm scared," he whispered.

Draco nodded, feeling Harry's pain, his fear, his determination, and he felt himself hurting, knowing there was nothing he could say that would heal this person he loved to no end.

He just pulled Harry closer to him and held him all night.

* * *

Morning came and they set out. "Harry," Rayne said as they approached the site, "I need you to remember something, something very painful for both of us," she turned to him. "This...I wouldn't even call him a man, but Voldemort, he killed your parents, my brother and sister, and he tried to kill you. There is nothing human, or good about him, he's a cold-blooded murderer, and only you can stop him. We all believe in you, and I love you Harry."

Harry nodded and they embraced.

"Well, well, well," a voice cam from behind Rayne. "If it isn't Miss. Potter."

"Vic," Rayne said coldly turning around.

"And the younger Potter as well...and a Malfoy? Oh, this will please the Dark Lord very much."

"Harry, Draco, you know what to do, I'll handle this," she said, taking out her wand.

Draco threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Harry and they made their way to the house Harry used to live in.

"You can do this Harry," Draco whispered, grabbing his hand.

Harry didn't say anything.

All around them spells were being cast, people being injured; it was just like Harry's dream, but real. And there was Sirius, running around on all fours doing the best he could to take out the Death Eaters.

Harry and Draco reached the porch of the old Potter house.

Harry shivered, realizing it was his mother's voice he'd heard in his dream, right before she died.

Draco opened the door.

It was now or never, Harry knew. He could either run, or he could go face his destiny.

Draco waited.

Harry walked in.

The cloak was off as they headed up the stairs, not saying a word, Hardly breathing even. In the old house, it felt like every step they took creaked, and they were sure the entire population of London could hear them walking. Draco glanced at Harry; he looked as if he were in some trance.

The Gryffindor led the way down a hall at the top of the stairs, to a door on the opposite end.

"You don't have to come with me." He said to Draco.

"I promised." Was all the blonde said.

Harry nodded and reached for the door handle.

"I knew you'd come."

It was Voldemort, there, in front of both of them, speaking, being alive, being..._Oh Merlin what am I _**doing** Harry thought. _I'm going to die, that's the only way this can end, I'll die._

"And you brought the young Malfoy, how sweet."

Draco knew what Harry was thinking, it was all over his face, he was paling and sweating.

Voldemort drew his wand.

Harry didn't move.

"So, back where we started, Potter, or don't you recognize it? Over there," he pointed to a corner in the far side of the room with his wand, and a crib appeared, "Was where you were. And Lily," He pointed a few feet from the new illusion of the crib, and the image of a woman appeared. "Was right about there."

The images faded.

"You came here with the intent of killing me, did you not Harry?"

Harry didn't move.

"Well, I triggered that dream, with the same intent."

Nothing.

Voldemort smiled maliciously and pointed his wand at Harry, who still didn't move.

_No, no, no,_ Draco thought, _do something Harry, please, you know you can!_

When Voldemort began a spell, Draco did the only thing he could think of, he jumped in front of Harry and cast the Cruciatus curse, the only unforgivable he'd ever been able to master.

Voldemort laughed when the spell hit him. "Always like a Malfoy to do stupid things. Did your daddy never tell you just how powerful Lord Voldemort really is boy?" he bellowed.

Draco tried the curse again, along with some disabling charms. "God damnit!" he yelled when nothing worked, as a last, feeble attempt he cast 'Tarantallegra', which under normal circumstances would have made the person dance uncontrollably.

When the Dark Lord was fed up with these incompetent attempts, he fought back.

"Avada Kedevra!" Voldemort cried, pointing his wand at the blonde.

In a matter of seconds the green light hit Draco and he was on the ground.


	35. Draco

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _Draco_**

* * *

Voldemort laughed viciously.

Harry shook himself out of whatever trance he was in, and stared at Draco's body on the ground. "Draco?" He kneeled down to see the blonde blinking. "Draco," he said more desperately.

"Tell...me," Draco gasped, Harry could see it hurt him to speak.

"Draco!"

"Tell me...it...it wasn't a dream," he looked up at Harry. "You...weren't a dream."

Tears welled in Harry's eyes, he didn't even take the time to register that Draco wasn't dead, that the Avada Kedevra curse kills on contact. All he could think about was Draco's limp body, and Voldemort's laughter.

"Shut, up!" Harry screamed, rising to his feet.

Voldemort stopped, and looked at Harry.

"You killed my parents, you put Sirius in Azkaban, made it so that my only living relative who would care about me, could never see me, you killed Cedric, and now, you killed the only person I've ever truly loved. It's you're turn to pay!"

What happened next was a blur to Harry, all he could remember when he woke up in St. Mungo's a week and a half later was Voldemort's wand flying across the room, the Dark Lord looking stunned and confused, some form of eerie green light, and finally, nothing at all, just darkness.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione squealed when he blinked his eyes open. "He's awake!" She called out the door. "Oh Harry, we've been so worried!"

Harry attempted a smile to his best friend; she rushed over to the side of his bed.

Sirius came in next with Lupin, followed by a smiling Rayne, who all hugged Harry. Then Lucius and Dumbledore arrived.

"Doesn't Snape normally come in this package?" Harry whispered, not being able to speak any loader.

"Professor Snape is in intensive care Harry, he took a bad hit in the final battle."

_Final Battle,_ Harry thought, _that means I did it, that means..._

"Harry, I know you're not fully recovered, but I have my suspicions of what happened when you fought Voldemort, I need you to tell me everything." Dumbledore said.

So Harry told them what he remembered.

Dumbledore nodded, "Is he...?" Harry asked in the end.

"Yes, Voldemort is dead." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't necessarily mean he's gone, Harry."

"What do you-?"

"Let me explain. That night, you did indeed fulfill you're destiny, what happened was this: You were enraged enough that night to be empowered with the strength you needed to destroy Voldemort. The green light you mentioned came from you, this kind of empowerment is very rare and only occurs in the most powerful witches and wizards." Harry listened in awe. "Harry, in killing the Dark Lord, you also gained all of his powers."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Does that mean I'll go crazy and try to take over the world?" Harry asked, still in shock.

Rayne laughed. "No Harry," she said, "You know the link you shared with Voldemort? Through your scar?" Harry nodded. "Well that links you while both of you are alive, but we've known for a while that when one of you was to kill the other, than the remainder would gain both sets of powers, in turn, making them one of the most powerful wizards of all time."

"We feared that if you were to fail in killing Voldemort, he would gain the strength he needed to completely over take us all. That's why we all were relying on you so storongly," Sirius added.

"But now that you have his powers, along with your own new ones, and since you have them with the intent of good, you're ten times stronger than he would have been with both sets," Dumbledore finished.

Harry blinked a few times. "So I'm-"

"The most powerful wizard on the planet? Yep," Lucius smiled.

Harry looked at the elder Malfoy. "Draco!" He screamed. "He-the killing curse...Voldemort."

"Harry calm down," Remus warned, "Don't over work yourself, you're still recovering."

"He's dead!" Harry screamed. "I don't care if I'm bloody over worked, Draco is dead."

"Harry, it's okay, Draco's alive," Rayne cooed.

"What!?"

"Mister Malfoy told us what happened, it seems he used a deflecting charm that Lucius taught him before stepping to your defense, but since the charm is normally only used on regular spells, there was some damage done when the killing curse hit him." Dumbledore explained.

"But nothing permanent."

Harry looked over towards the door; Draco had come in some time without him noticing. The blonde was bandaged heavily, but he was on his feet, and Harry assumed that he looked much worse than his boyfriend.

Draco smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

Harry was speechless.

"We'll leave you two alone," Sirius smiled, and the room began to empty.

Draco closed the door and walked over to Harry. "You're beautiful," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled, "If this is beautiful then you defiantly don't want to look in the mirror." He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"Why did you get in the way like that?" Harry asked.

"Because, you wouldn't of been able to defeat him if I hadn't, we both would have died."

"What do you mean?"

"It was the only way Harry, you didn't believe you were strong enough, and I knew if you thought I was dead than you would find the strength in you."

Harry threw a pillow at him. "I can't believe you!" He yelled. "He could have killed you!"

The room began shaking.

"Harry," Draco tried to calm him.

"Why would you do something like that!?"

"Harry! Did you forget the part where you have all of Voldemort's powers and don't know how to control them?" Draco asked, afraid the whole building would collapse.

Harry calmed down.

"I did it because I love you Harry, and he would have killed _you_." Draco finished, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend.

"It's over now?" Harry asked, eyes closed.

"It's all over," Draco whispered, climbing under the covers and snuggling in next to Harry.


	36. The Ending

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

* * *

**Love, by Accident: _The Ending_**

* * *

Harry sat next to Hermione in Potions class, they were Snape's new favorite pairing (yes, Snape had survived his injury, now he just suffered from a minor limp), because Draco and Harry being put together only made them happy, but mainly because Snape like to watch Hermione bicker at Harry when he slacked off or did something incorrect.

Harry tossed the worm's wart into the cauldron and a cloud of blue dust shot up and covered his robes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "See what happens when you don't have exact measurements?" She tossed him a towel then went to clean up the rest of the mess.

"You're hopeless, Potter," Draco said from behind him. "All the power in the world and you can't even manage to make a bloody sleeping draft without something exploding." The blonde smirked and went back to his own work with Blaise.

The war hadn't changed much; there were losses in the four months it went on, of both students and their families, but as the summer holidays neared, it was apparent life was back to normal.

"So get this," Dean tossed a piece of chicken into his mouth in lunch that afternoon. Seamus and Neville sat on either side of him, Harry and Draco across with Hermione and Blaise, and Ginny next to Neville.

"Hm?" Harry asked resting his head on Draco's shoulder; he was exhausted from training and working to master all of his new powers.

"I hear Dumbledore's got a new Defense against the Dark arts teacher lined up for next year. Some Auror chick."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances. There hadn't been a DA DA teacher that year, nobody would take the job.

"Do you think...?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

"Rayne?" Draco finished.

Everybody else at the table looked confused.

"Never mind," Harry told them. He sighed as the mail came in.

"Nothing from Sirius yet?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. He'd been expecting some letter explaining to him when he would be able to stay at Grimmauld Place that summer.

Draco slipped an arm around his waist seeing his disappointment.

* * *

"Hey," Hermione greeted Draco that night entering his room.

"Hey," he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, looking around the empty room.

"He fell asleep an hour ago, he can barely hold his head up anymore he's been so tired." Draco said, moving over to give Hermione a spot on the couch.

She nodded, "It'll get better once he's used to all the power."

"Not if it keeps draining him like it is," the blonde winced turning to face the Gryffindor.

"You alright?"

Draco laughed softly, "All I'll say is it's not the most pleasant experience sleeping with him while he's in training."

Hermione smiled slightly, "He's a kicker then?"

"Much worse, he shoots off spells in his sleep, most of the time I end up on the floor under the stunning spell."

"Draco, you should sleep on the couch if that's happening." She scolded.

"Don't you remember?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "I can't sleep without him."

"Oh, sorry, forgot." She tried to hold in a laugh, "I should be going, I'm meeting Blaise in the Great Hall."

"Alright, bye."

"Good bye."

Hermione left and Draco got more comfortable on the couch, and then picked up his book again.

"Draco?" Harry called from the bedroom awhile later.

"You come to me!" The blonde demanded.

Harry walked out of the room smirking, "Lazy," he muttered, plopping down on the couch next to the blonde.

"In pain," the Slytherin scowled.

Harry yawned and crawled up so he was lying on top of Draco, "I'm going to miss you this summer," he said sleepily.

"Why's that?" Draco asked putting his book down and wrapping Harry in his arms.

"What do you mean, 'why's that'? I'll be at the Dursley's, you'll be at the Manor, that's why."

Draco looked confused. "I take it Rayne hasn't written you yet."

"Not since Victors funeral."

"Hm."

"What? What do you know that I don't?" Harry asked looking up at Draco.

"Nothing, just that...well, Lucius is living with Rayne in her house in muggle London, and that we're going to stay with them for the summer."

Harry sat up and gave Draco a 'what the hell!?' look. "When did you plan on telling me this!?" he yelled.

Draco smirked, "I thought you knew."

"You liar, you knew I didn't know, I've been waiting for a letter from Sirius ever since exams!" Harry hit Draco in the chest.

"Ow!" Draco cried, rolling off the couch.

"Oh Dray, I forgot!" Harry put his hands over his mouth before kneeling next to the blonde. "I'm so sorry."

"When I can move again, I'm going to kill you," Draco breathed.

"It slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

Draco just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, then pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well, you can't be too mad," Harry said in between kisses.

Draco didn't say anything, just pulled Harry on top of him and wound his fingers in his raven hair.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Happy endings all around

Please review, let me know what you think.

Love and kisses

Simone


End file.
